


When You Have Nothing Left To Lose

by SailorMartin3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMartin3/pseuds/SailorMartin3
Summary: Shortly after Sirius's death, Harry makes a wish and a book is sent back to the summer before his parents' seventh year.As with my other fiction, the text from the book will not be included but the paragraphs will be numbered and when there is dialogue to start a paragraph I will state who is speaking or if it is unknown I will give a brief description of the person (ie unknown death eater, etc)





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: I started this book shortly after reading "Order of the Phoenix" so some information from later books may no longer apply, but several chapters at the end are more up to date. This portion of the fic is completely finished and I plan on continuing through to more books after. Let me know what you think. Oh, and I changed the story slightly so that Regulus is two years older than Sirius, though he won't come in 'till later in the fic. Sorry, some of these chapters will be short and there will most likely be a lot of cliff hangers (they are so much fun to write and I couldn't think how to end the chapters except with one)**

 

**Part One**

 

Harry Potter sat on his bed. It was about five weeks since he returned to Number 4 Private Drive from Hogwarts. The summer had never seemed so endless.

 

After his third year he had always hopeful of Sirius coming to take him away so he could live with him. But that was no longer an option. After what happened in the Department of Mysteries, it seemed that he would only be able to leave after his graduation from Hogwarts after his seventh year. That left two years.

 

"Oh, Sirius, I should have listened to you and the others when I was told to stay put. I should have left Snape to his own business and continued with the Occlumency lessons. I wish there was some way that I could go back and change everything from where it went wrong. My parents and you would be alive and everyone would be happier." As a tear made its way down Harry's cheek and he slipped into sleep, he didn't notice that he had been staring at the first star of the evening or that it flashed brightly for a moment.

 

**Nineteen years in the past**

 

James, Remus and Sirius were hanging out in James's room. There was nothing to do because it was raining outside and since Lord Voldemort was on the rise to power, none of their parents would allow them to be far away from an adult. Well, at least Remus's and James's parents wouldn't, Sirius's couldn't care less.

 

"Come on, you guys," James said, "We're the Marauderss we should be able to think of something to do."

 

As he said this, there was a loud pop and something fell from the air above James's dresser and landed on the floor. As Remus, who was the closest, went to pick it up, a bright light flashed for a moment and then was gone.

 

"What is it?" James asked.

 

"It's a book," Remus replied as he studied it.

 

"Well, bring it over to the bed. We don't have anything else to do so we might as well read what it says," said Sirius.

 

"Wow," said James, "I never thought I'd see the day when Sirius would suggest we read something."

 

"Yeah, well I'm bored," said Sirius.

 

Seeing a fight coming and hoping to forestall it, Remus said,"It's called Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Hey, James, do you have a relative named Harry?"

 

"Not that I know of," said James.

 

"Well, let's read it and find out. I'll go first," said Remus. He opened the book and on the first page he noticed some writing. "Hey, there's something written here, a kind of prologue."

 

"What does it say," James asked.

 

"It says, _Beware those that read this. For what is concealed in these pages will shake a lifetime of friendships. All I ask is that you read the book from beginning to end before jumping to any conclusions. Remember that an alter ego reflects the characteristics of all forms. Remember that this is not just a book and that the information enclosed can not only save a life but bring down a traitor and the one he works for_. Well, that doesn't make much sense," Remus said.

 

"Maybe, it will make more sense as we go along," said James.

 

Sirius said nothing. A certain suspicion was mounting in his mind about a certain absent marauder. For some time, he had noticed that Peter seemed to be keeping more to himself. In fact, he seemed more like his animagus form, his alter ego if you will, than ever before. The phrase from the book rang through his head. 'Remember that an alter ego reflects the characteristics of all forms.' Did Peter really have all the characteristics of the rat form? He shook his head, he was probably reading too much into the changes in his friend. Little did he know that his suspicions would grow as they read the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

 

**Chapter One**

 

**Paragraph 1 second sentence**

 

Sirius- (teasingly) Sounds like you, Remus

 

**Paragraph 1 third sentence**

 

Remus- I wonder why.

 

Sirius- What? Why he wants to do his homework? Or why he has to do it in the dead of night?

 

James- Not everyone likes putting things off until five minutes before it is due, procrastinator boy.

 

Remus- Says the king of excuses for why he doesn't have his homework? (gets a pillow thrown at him)

 

**End of paragraph 1**

 

**Paragraph 2**

 

Sirius- I remember that essay.

 

James- You should, that was the first essay we did together after you ran away from home. Oh, I'm sorry for bringing that up.

 

Sirius- That's okay, James. That is in the past and I'm glad to be out of that hell hole.

 

Remus- (read on to change the subject)

 

**Paragraph 3**

 

Suddenly there was a loud crash from below as the door to James's house was thrust open. They heard his mom scream and his dad curse. Then there were two loud thuds and then an awful silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

 

Remus and Sirius grabbed James before he bolted out the door.

 

"No, James, we must get somewhere safe before they find us." said Remus.

 

Luckily, the boys had their trunks packed and ready to go in James's room. Another good thing was that James's room had a fireplace and a urn of floo powder beside it. It had been installed before James came home for the summer in case of an emergency.

 

Having to practically drag James, Remus and Sirius each took hold of one of their trunks and when James saw sense he grabbed his, too. With that, they all stepped into the fireplace together and shouted "The Three Broomsticks" and just as an enormous group of dark cloaked people in masks burst through the bedroom door, the three of them disappeared into the fire.

 

When they appeared coughing and choking in the fireplace of The Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta kindly gave them a complimentary cup of butter beer.

 

"Madam Rosmerta, can we possibly use one of your owls to contact someone at Hogwarts? It is an emergency!" said Remus.

 

Normally, Madam Rosmerta wouldn't have allowed any Hogwarts students to use her owls, but she had a soft spot for the Marauders. She went off to get one of the Three Broomstick's owls and while she was gone, the three of them started to try and make some plans.

 

"We have to get someone to go check on my parents." said James sadly.

 

"I'm sure that someone from the Ministry is already on the scene." With a look around, Remus lowered his voice. "Voldemort is probably already gone, but maybe your parents can still be helped."

 

They all knew that this was a very small possibility. Voldemort never left any survivors. Just then, Madam Rosmerta came back empty-handed.

 

"I just got an owl from Hogwarts. It said that there would be no one there from now until September 1st. I don't know what the emergency is, but we can get ahold of the Ministry if you would like."

 

For some reason, Sirius felt like it would be a mistake to trust the Ministry with something like this. He didn't know why he felt that way, but it was the same feeling that he got whenever he thought of Wormtail.

 

"Thanks, Rosmerta, I think we can take care of this ourselves." As the other two looked at him strangely, Sirius gave another look around the bar and decided that this wasn't the place to be talking about such a sensitive subject. "Let's go. We need to find a place that no one knows about and stay there until we can get to Hogwarts safely."

 

James, who up until now, had been silent, came up with an idea. "We can go to the you-know-where." They all knew what he was talking about and it was perfect. Not only did people not go there because of its reputation, but it would have a perfect way for them to get to Hogwarts for food and other necessities until September 1st, which was over a week away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

 

When they reached the Shrieking Shack, yes I know that people are not supposed to be able to get in but the Marauders found a way long ago, they slipped inside through a special door that they had made only for them. It would only open to one it recognized as having the right to be there.

 

Inside, they placed their trunks in the upstairs bedroom and then began to walk down the long passageway to the Whomping Willow. There they used a branch that was always inside for Remus's use to prod the tree into immobility and walked carefully out onto the lawn of the castle.

 

They walked up to the castle and finding one of the hidden passageways that led straight from the outside to the inside without actually using any of the doors (AN: I know that there is no such passageway into the castle in the books, but we can just say that this is one of the passageways that either caved in later or Filch found out about so that it isn't mentioned.)

 

Once inside, they walked along the passageway until they got to the end where it joined the hallways of Hogwarts. There they slipped under James's invisibility cloak and got out of the secret exit. They were not taking any precautions. Nobody of importance, like Dumbledore, might be at Hogwarts, but who knows whether or not Filch or his cat were or not.

 

When they finally reached the entrance to the kitchen, which was quite close to their passageway, Sirius tickled a pear and opened the secret doorway. There they saw the hundreds of little house elves who made up the cooking, cleaning, and a great deal else, staff at Hogwarts. One of them came forward.

 

"Its is goods tos sees alls ofs yous sirs, agains. Mitsis is pleaseds tos serves yous. Whats cans Is gets fors yous?"

 

"Well, Mitsi, we would like a good deal of food. We had to come here as an emergency came up at home. If you could, we would appreciate some food that will last us the rest of the dya. And if it's possible could we get more at a prearranged time every day until school starts?" Sirius gave her a saucy wink.

 

Mitsi blushed and began to stutter like a schoolgirl. "O-ofs c-courses I-Is c-cans g-gets y-yous w-whats y-yous w-wants s-sirs. J-justs t-tells m-mes w- whats y-yous w-wants t-tos e-eats."

 

And with that, they were served as much food and drink as they could carry. Though they would not have anywhere to store the food in the Shrieking Shack, the place was cold enough for it not to matter. As soon as they got some blankets and pillows, as well, they slipped the cloak back on and made their way back to the shack.

 

The three of them sat in the Shrieking Shack wondering what to do and feeling terrible. Remus and Sirius knew that James wanted to go back to his house and find out what was going on, but that would be taking a real risk.

 

"I know, James, let's continue reading the book. It will help take our minds off things." said Remus.

 

"I guess," said James.

 

"Wait," said Sirius, "I think that we should put some spells on this house so that no one can come in or destroy it. The only people that I trust with the knowledge of where we are is the three of us." He didn't want to tell them his suspicions about Wormtail, which had grown stronger because as they had left James's house, he had looked back and seen that one of the black robed figures was much shorter than the others.

 

The other two agreed and they went about putting the strongest spell they knew, which had been found while they were searching for ways to become animagi, on all the entrances to the Shrieking Shack. This involved setting an invisible shield that covered about twenty feet on all sides of the house and did the same for the Womping Willow. This shield could only be taken down by the people who had put it up and only people who meant no harm to those who were inside could enter. The shield, when the three walked outside the house or exited from the Womping Willow, would separate into three individual shields and protect those who cast the spell until it was consciously withdrawn by its casters.

 

"I'll read," said Remus.

 

 

_**Excerpt from A History of Magic** _

 

Sirius- She's weird. But, that might be fun. Maybe we could try a burning charm on Snivellus and see if he can do such a basic thing as a Flame Freezing Charm.

 

James almost smiled at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

 

Lily woke up from a terrible mightmare. She had been having the same one for weeks now. It showed the shadowy forms of three young people. They stood in the shadow of a large house that was brightly burning. Then the shapes changed until they became shadows of a large slender wolf, a humongous dog, and a stately stag.

 

There was where the dreams got confusing. For as soon as the three animals moved from the shadow of the burning house, another shape appeared. She could not, at first, determine what it was. Then as it grew clearer she saw that it was the shape of a very plump rat.

 

It stood for several moments in the shadow of the house and if a rat's face could show expression, she would have sworn there was a sneer on its face. It then looked in the direction that the other three animals had gone and turned and was gone. Then over the house appeared the Dark Mark attributed to the Voldemort and his followers.

 

There was something familiar about all four of the animals. She knew that from their actions, they were probably animagi. But there were no animagi that took those forms, she knew this because she had looked them up for one of her classes. What was the significance of the fact that the rat disappeared as the mark appeared in the sky? Why were the animals there in the first place? She just didn't know.

 

There was a tapping at her window and she looked up to see her tawny owl, Princess, trying to get in. She seemed upset. Lily quickly ran to the window and flung it open. She had a really bad feeling about this. She quickly opened the paper and then dropped it to the floor as she fainted.

 

On the front page was the picture of a burning house with a Dark Mark floating in the air above it. It was the same one from her dream. And in bold capital letters above the picture was written:

 

_**POTTER HOUSE DESTROYED BY FIRE! ALL POTTERS DEAD AS ARE TWO OTHERS IDENTIFIED AS SIRIUS BLACK AND REMUS LUPIN WHO WERE FOUND IN THE RUBBLE!** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

 

Once Lily had awoken from her faint, she began to read the rest of the article:

 

_**The Ministry of Magic was called today to what once was the home of Mr. and Mrs. Darien Potter. A neighbor of theirs reported seeing a great many black- cloaked people entering their house. When the Ministry arrived, the house was in flames and the Dark Mark hung as a silent witness to the destruction, in the air above it. On entering said establishment, they were met with the sight of five bodies. These were positively identified as Darien Potter, Rebecca Potter, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Though the bodies of the three young men were unrecognizable, they were the only other people to be visiting. James, Remus and Sirius would have been attending their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the start of next term. For all of the friends acquaintences of the Potters and the families and friends of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, our deepest condolences. There will be a memorial service to honor their deaths on the 1st of September at Hogwarts. All of the public is invited, though as a courtesy to the families and close friends, there will be no wands allowed.** _

 

Then in slightly smaller print, as if in after thought:

 

**The three Marauders are succeeded by Peter Pettigrew. May he remember the times that he had with them.**

 

Lily just could not believe it. Three of the Marauders were dead! And the fourth, and she thought, weakest of the four was left with no protectors. What if the Death Eaters were to go after him? His parents weren't magical and would be no help.

 

She also thought that it was a little stupid to invite the entire public to a memorial service for someone who had been killed by Death Eaters. The entire public included the Death Eaters! She shuddered to think of what would happen should they take it into their heads to attend.

 

Lily's head suddenly jerked up. The dream! Now, normally she would have put the dream aside as something that she hadn't quite digested yet, but it had seemed so real. She had once caught a glimpse of Remus in his werewolf form and the wolf in the dream looked ecxactly the same.

 

She remembered the nicknames that the four Marauders had at school. Remus was Moony, which obviously referred to his lycanthropic condition. But what about the other three? James was called Prongs, Pettigrew was called Wormtail, and Sirius was called Padfoot. Why were these particular and strange nicknames chosen?

 

The dream went quickly through her mind once more. The wolf, stag and dog running away from the home. The rat appearing as if out of nowhere just as the house started burning and gazing after the fleeing animals. Wait, a stag's antlers were often referred to as "prongs". A dog was said to move "on padded feet". And the tail of a rat looked quite a bit like a worm. It suddenly all made sense. James, Pettigrew and Sirius were animagi. James was the stag she saw, Sirius was the dog, and Pettigrew was the rat.

 

She had never liked Pettigrew much. He seemed to be a follower who was there only for the fame that the other three shared as tricksters. It was rumored among the people in Gryffondor that when the four of them were caught, someone had told the teachers where and when to find them. She had often wondered if Pettigrew was the informant.

 

But, why would Pettigrew be on the side of the Dark Lord? What had he to gain when he had everything to lose if his friends found out. No, she could not even consider that Pettigrew worked for the Dark Lord. She must be mistaken, even Pettigrew wasn't that stupid. And besides, Gryffondor had never produced a dark wizard.

 

Back to her other observations, though, since she was quite sure that James, Sirius and Remus were alive, where would they go? It would have to be somewhere where they were sure that no one would be able to find them. Where, there were several avenues that they could take to escape. That left two places. One was Hogwarts. It was a place that, it was said, the Marauders knew like the back of their hands. They knew it inside and out and it was rumored that they knew more about the goings-on there than the teachers did.

 

The other place was a small shack in Hogsmead that Lily knew was where Remus went on the nights of the full moon to transform. It had several ways in and out and a long tunnel that led to the Whomping Willow which was very close to Hogwarts castle. This is where she was sure that the three Marauders had gone. For one thing, it was a place that few, if any outside their group and the professors at Hogwarts, knew that they knew about. For another, only the Marauders and the Professors knew how to get past the Whomping Willow so they were safe there. As for Hogwarts, it would be much easier for Death Eaters to get in when the Headmaster was away, as she knew he was because of the letter he had included when he told her she was Head Girl.

 

Knowing what she had to do because if she was ever going to live with herself, she would need to know that they were safe, she went downstairs to talk to her parents.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

 

Harry remembered that not long after the end of third year, when he'd found out about Sirius, he'd snuck out of his home and taken the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley. He was very curious about some of the things that Sirius had said about Crookshanks and planned to ask the person in the Magical Menagery about him.

 

The person in charge was really helpful. They said that it was a very sad story. One day, just as they were getting ready to close for the night, they heard a meow and looked around to see where it came from. There was a really old-looking female cat caring a kitten in her mouth. The look in its eyes was so sad and lonely, that even though the kitten didn't look like much, and because the cat obviously wanted them to take it, they took the kitten from the mother cat. When her mission was accomplished, the cat turned and walked away becoming lost in the thinning crowds. The next day the manager found the cat lying dead in an alleyway. It had apparently accomplished the mission it had set itself to do before it died and then died of old age.

 

Harry had wondered ever since why the mother cat had brought it to the Magical Menagery. He didn't think that it was just because she was about to die. There must be another reason. But what was it?

 

*************************************************

 

Remus continued reading:

 

 

**Paragraph 4 second sentence third comma sixth word**

 

James- (sitting up from where he had been lying disconolantly on the bed) Dursleys? That name sounds familiar. But I don't remember where from.

 

Remus and Sirius looked at him. There was a fire in his eyes and he seemed to at last be taking an interest in the story. Perhaps the story was taking his mind off things.

 

Sirius- Maybe you'll remember where you heard it after some more of the story. Read, Remus.

 

Anything that caught James's interest right now was a blessing.

 

**End of paragraph 4**

 

All- A cupboard!

 

Remus- These people should be locked up for child abuse. Making a child sleep in a cupboard, indeed.

 

**Paragraph 5 first sentence**

 

Sirius- What happened to his mum and dad?

 

James/Remus- We don't know.

 

**Paragraph 5 third sentence**

 

James- I can sympathize with him about his parents.

 

Sirius/Remus- (look at James sadly)

 

Just then the door at the back of the room creaked open and there was a slight movement there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

 

The three of them instantly turned around wands in hand. They were expecting Death Eaters or perhaps Lord Voldemort himself. After all, who knew what the Dark Arts could do? Voldemort knew more about them than any person, if you could call him that, who ever lived. He might know a way to get through the barrier.

 

But then they relaxed. The movement had been caused by a small calico cat. She meowed and rubbed up against Sirius.

 

"Goodness, Harmony, you scared us. Have you seen any Death Eaters close by? Do they know where we are?"

 

As Sirius was the only one who could understand the cat, he was the one who spoke to her. About six months ago, Sirius had found her while he had been in the Forbidden Forest. The two of them became fast friends, but she refused to follow him within ten feet of the castle.

 

As an animal was more sensitive about such things, the cat Sirius named Harmony, knew that the four of them were different than the other wizards and witches that lived in the castle. Though she would spend most of her time with Sirius, she would join the four Marauders on their monthly jonts into the forest.

 

It was always clear that she loved and trusted Sirius best. She would let James and Remus pet her but wouldn't go anywhere near Wormtail. The cat knew, of course, that Wormtail was a rat when he changed once a month, but that made no difference to her. She could be seen sometimes chasing mice and rats around the grounds, but even in rat form, she stayed clear of him.

 

When James, Sirius, Remnus, and Pettigrew were getting ready to leave at the end of last term, Sirius tried to get Harmony to come with him, but she refused. She told him that she liked her freedom too much and that she would be waiting for him when he came back. She told him not to worry, that she could find plenty to eat around the grounds and if she became desperate, she would go to the kitchen entrance and get some food from the house elves. And though he was sorry to leave her, Sirius was suddenly glad that Harmony had decided not to come back to James's house with him. What if, in all of the excitement, they had forgotten her, or she had gotten hurt by the Death Eaters?

 

*************************

 

Albus Dumbledore sat in his place at the head of the table. All around him sat the members of the Order of the Phoenix (Past members). There were many open seats where those who had fallen would have sat. He sighed sadly.

 

 _There are times,_ he thought, _when I could just about give up. All of these lives we are losing. Nothing we are doing seems to be helping. What if we all die and no one is left to keep up the fight?_

 

The murmurs of the group grew quieter. There were only two members missing from the group and it was unlike them to be late. What was keeping Mr. and Mrs. Potter? they all wondered. Deep in their hearts, a terrible suspicion began to grow.

 

To break the silence, Albus said, "I know that we are still missing two, but we cannot wait any longer. We will have to fill them in when they get here." If they get here,he thought. "Does anyone have anything new to add about the spy that Voldemort has that is close to the Order?"

 

Frank Longbottom spoke up, "I have been given a name by one of my contacts but it won't help us much, as it is only a code-name."

 

"It is the best we have to go on so far," said Mad-Eye Moody.

 

"Yes, tell us what it is. Maybe someone in this room can tell us if they know of someone who has a resemblence to this code-name," Albus said.

 

Frank replied, "Well the name I was given was Wormtail. The person I spoke to said that he didn't know why the spy was named this, but that was the only thing that the Death Eaters would call him. The informant could not even describe the spy to me."

 

"Well, at least we have a name," said Albus.

 

Just then there was a knock on the door. Before anyone could call out or answer it, a worried looking house elf entered carrying what seemed to be a letter.

 

"Ivy is sorry to disturb such an important meeting, Headmaster, sir, but an owl has just dropped off this letter for Master Frank and from the state that the owl was in, Ivy understood it was very urgent."

 

Frank nodded. "It's all right, Ivy, bring me the letter."

 

"But, Master Frank, it is addressed to Headmaster. I must give it to him with your permission, sir." At Frank's nod, Ivy came forward and gave the letter to Dumbledore.

 

He opened the letter and for a few moments there was silence as he read it. Then there was a loud clatter as chair in back of the Headmaster was sent flying as he collapsed to the floor and before he passed out he said, "The prophecy has been voided."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I know the Prophecy from the books hasn't been spoken yet, but let's just pretend there was another prophecy involving James and Lily before then.**

 

**Part Nine**

 

As the members of the Order of the Phoenix gathered around Albus Dumbledore, Frank Longbottom reached down to pick up the letter that was lying on the ground. He began to read it out loud. It said:

 

_**Albus** _

 

_**I am sorry to be the bearer of bad tidings, but there is no other way to do this. Tonight Voldemort's forces struck again. But this time, there will be far graver consequences than ever before.** _

 

_**I have just returned to my office. I was called to the Potters' house. When I got there, it was going up in flames. The only things recognizable, though we wish from the sight of them that they weren't, were the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Potter, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. I convey my condolences as I know what a great friend all five of them were to you.** _

 

_**Yours sincerely,y** _

 

_**Theodore Threadbare** _

 

_**Minister of Magic** _

 

There was absolute silence in the room as they digested this news. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were two of the best aurors there were. James Potter and his friends were famous (of infamous) depending on who you asked for the tricks they played. Also the matter of the prophecy. Dumbledore was right the prophecy would never be fulfilled and who knew how many more lives would be lost or if Voldemort could be stopped now.

 

****************************************************

 

Lily went outside. She had gotten permission from her parents to go to Hogwarts early. She would, since she was of age, apparate to Hogsmeade and then walk to Hogwarts from there and take the passage underneath the Whomping Willow to the shrieking shack. There she hoped she would find the three Marauders who were supposedly dead.

 

She told Princess to go to the owlry at Hogwarts and that she would see her there. She sent a note along with it to the house elves who ran the owlry so that they would be able to feed her until the start of term. Then she quickly made sure that no one was looking and apparated to Hogsmeade.

 

From where she stood it was a twenty minute walk from there to Hogwarts and then she would have to walk all the way back and then some to get to the Shrieking Shack. But there was no way, as far as anyone knew to get into the Shrieking Shack except through the tunnel at the base of the Whomping Willow. This passage she had discovered for herself last year when she found out Remus's secret.

 

Finally arriving at the Whomping Willow, she took a long branch from the ground and used it to prod the knot on the trunk of the tree. As the tree's branches came to a halt, she said a quiet prayer, to whomever might be listening, that she was right and the three of them were alive. She didn't know if she could stand it if the three Marauders she loved were dead.

 

*****************************************************

 

As Harmony went over to Sirius, she told him how much she had missed him over the summer and how glad she was that he had not been killed by the Death Eaters that attacked James's house. She was a very smart cat and Sirius had taken it into his head to teach her to read. Given the fact that he could talk to her so she could understand it had not taken long for her to learn. She curled up on the bed and began to wash her face as the boys went back to reading.

**Paragraph 5 fourth sentence**

 

Sirius- As if that will happen.

 

James- (looks angry)

 

**End of paragraph 5**

 

James- How's he supposed to do his homework if the idiots take his stuff away from him?

 

Remus- Well, he must have gotten at least some of his stuff if he was working on it at the beginning of the book. Sounds like he's a Marauder in the making.

 

Others- (smile at this)

 

**Paragraph 6 first sentence**

 

Sirius- They always do.

 

Others- (nod)

 

**Paragraph 6 second sentence third comma**

 

James- That had better not be Severus Snape, the Death Eater-in-training, he's talking about.

**Paragraph 6 fourth sentence**

 

James- (slightly less harshly) See, a Marauder in the making.

 

Others- (grin)

 

**End of paragraph 6**

 

**Paragraph 7**

 

All- Uh-oh.

 

**Paragraph 8**

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

**Paragraph 9**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Paragraph 10**

 

Remus- I knew this would be trouble.

 

James- What would you expect? After all, he isn't used to telephones.

 

Sirius- And you are?

 

James- (sticks his tongue out at Remus)

 

Remus/Sirius- (hide smiles relieved that some of the old James is coming back)

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

James- I have a feeling that he shouldn't have said that.

 

Remus- With the outlook these people have on magic, one mention of anything that has to do with it would probably set them off.

 

**Paragraph 11**

 

**Vernon speaks second sentence**

 

James- It would serve him right if it did.

 

Others- (look at him concerned)

 

**End of **Vernon speaks****

 

**Paragraph 12**

 

**Paragraph 13**

 

James- Fight?

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

All- Ewwww

 

**Paragraph 14 second sentence second comma**

 

Harmony- (lets out a loud purring meow)

 

**End of paragraph 14**

 

James- (has a dreamy look in his eyes) Sounds like Lily.

 

Others- (snicker)

 

**Paragraph 15 first sentence**

 

Sirius- No contact with friends? That's bad. If his relatives are anything like mine, my contacts with you guys were the only way I could stand being at home at all.

 

Others- (look sad)

 

**End of paragraph 15**

 

All- Smart owl.

 

**Paragraph 16**

 

James- Yeah, go to bed, Harry, you need your sleep.

 

Sirius- Man, James, you sound like a father.

 

James- (glares at him)

 

**Paragraph 17**

 

**Paragraph 18**

 

All- Happy Birthday, Harry.

 

**Paragraph 19 first sentence**

 

All- What?!

 

Sirius- That's the only time in the year that my family has actually been civil to me since I became a Gryffindor.

 

**End of paragraph 19**

 

James- They had better. Or I will rip them apart.

 

Others- (stare at James as if they've never seen him before)

 

Harmony- (gets up from the bed and walks over to James, looks him right in the eye for a moment, then climbs on his lap, purring.)

 

James- (visibly relaxes)

 

**Paragraph 20**

 

Remus- Poor kid, I know how he feels.

 

Others- (nod sadly, and Harmony hisses)

 

**Paragraph 21 second sentence**

 

Others- (stare at James's hair)

 

James- Is this kid related to me somehow? This is just kind of creepy.

 

Others- (nod)

 

**End of paragraph 21**

 

James- A curse scar! Where would my son get a curse scar! And where are his mother and I?

 

Remus- You think this is your son?

 

James- The description fits.

 

Sirius- (somewhat introspectively) Don't you remember what it said earlier in the book? Harry's parents are dead. Maybe the reason we were sent this book was because whoever sent it wanted us to somehow change what happens in it. If this book is from the future, as I suspect it is, we could do a lot of good by knowing what can happen and preventing it.

 

James- It's settled then. Whatever we have to do, no matter what it is, to change the future so that we do not die, we will do. No matter the cost.

 

Others- No matter the cost!

 

*********************************************************

 

Lily worked her way up the tunnel that led from under the Whomping Willow hoping and praying she was right. Having James nearly die had made her realize what she had been denying all along. She loved James. And she determined that if he was still alive, she would tell him so the moment she saw him.

 

Finally, she reached the house. As she climbed out of the tunnel and onto the first floor, she could see that there had been someone here recently. There were three sets of foot prints in the dust that coated the floor. They led upstairs. Slowly and carefully she climbed the stairs.

 

********************************************************

 

**Paragraph 22 second sentence second comma first word**

 

Lily- James, you're alive!

 

James- Lily?

 

The two of them ran into each others arms and held tightly to each other. The two other Marauders looked on and each had happy tears in their eyes as they watched their leader finally have his greatest wish granted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ten**

 

Lily- James, how come no one knows you're alive?

 

James- We didn't feel right going to the MInistry of Magic and when we went to contact Dumbledore we found out that no one was at Hogwarts. I know we could have sent an owl to find him, but what if our owl was intercepted? By the way, how did you know where to find us, if we were alive?

 

Lily- I had a dream where I saw Remus, in werewolf form, standing outside a burning house. At his side stood two other animals. One was a stag, and the other was a dog. At first I didn't know what that meant but then I remembered the nicknames that you guys have for each other. As soon as I figured out what Remus's stood for, I soon realized why those particular nicknames were given to you two.

 

Remus- You won't tell on them would you, Lily? I mean those three are all I have and if they are no longer there, then I won't have any friends to help me with my problem. After all, they became animagi for me.

 

Lily- I realize that, Remus, and don't worry I won't tell anyone.

 

Others- Thanks.

 

Lily- What were you doing when I came in?

 

James- Well, before the Death Eaters attacked, a book appeared out of nowhere and landed on my floor. We decided to read it, but we barely started when they attacked. We brought it with us and have read more to keep my mind occupied.

 

Lily- What's it about?

 

James- It's about this boy who is a wizard and lives with this family of Muggles. It is his Aunt and Uncle because his parents are dead. These people are so awful that they don't even give him birthday presents.

 

Lily- How awful.

 

James- We were just about to read how his parents died. (In a quiet voice) I think that this book may be from the future and this boy may be my son. He looks like me, except he has green eyes.

 

Lily- Let's read more then.

 

Remus- Okay.

 

**Paragraph 22 second sentence second comma fifth word**

 

All- (gasp)

 

James- I was right. He is my, I mean _our_ son.

 

Lily- Wait! You said that he is living with Muggle relatives?

 

James- Yes.

 

Lily- You don't have any muggle relatives, do you?

 

James- No.

 

Lily- Oh no. This can't be happening. We could not have been so stupid as to leave our child with them.

 

Others- Who?

 

Lily- My sister and her husband. They despise any form of magic. My sister thinks I'm a freak.

 

James- (quietly) What is your sister's married name?

 

Lily- Dursley.

 

Others- (shocked silence)

 

Lily- No!

 

James- Don't worry, Lily, we are going to make things right again. By the end of this book we hope to be able to find out what we can do to change what happens.

 

Lily- Good. All right, Remus. Let's hear more.

 

Lily- Wait, how do we know that we can change what happens?

 

James- Because when we opened the book for the first time, we found an inscription. It said: Beware those that read this. For what is concealed in these pages will shake a lifetime of friendships. All I ask is that you read the book from beginning to end before jumping to any conclusions. Remember that an alter ego reflects the characteristics of all forms. Remember that this is not just a book and that the information enclosed can not only save a life but bring down a traitor and the one he works for.

 

Lily- (shivers as she remembers the part of the dream that she didn't tell the others about the rat that she knew to be Peter Pettigrew.) Hopefully, I am wrong about him. I will reserve judgment until we reach the end of the book.

 

Remus- began to read once more

 

**Paragraph 22 third sentence**

 

James- (jumping to his feet) Not only does that evil git kill my parents, but he kills Lily and I, too! This is going beyond too far!

 

Remus- Don't worry, James, there must be a way that we can fix things. We won't let it happen. Right, Sirius?

 

Sirius- Absolutely. There will never be an obituary written about Lily and James Potter. I swear on it by my honor as a Marauder.

 

Harmony- _Sirius, be careful. There are some things in that book that will cast you in a bad light, but never doubt that good will triumph in the end. Never think that at any time, now or in the future, you have turned traitor.*_

 

Sirius- _I won't, Harmony._

 

James- What did you two have to say, Sirius?

 

Sirius- I will tell you later, perhaps.

 

Remus- (knowing that Sirius was not yet ready to talk about it) Moving on.

 

**End of paragraph 22**

 

All- Wow!

 

Remus- That Harry, is one smart kid.

 

Lily- He may be smart, but there is an explanation for why even a killing curse will backfire.

 

Others- What!

 

Lily- Someone must give their lives willingly to protect someone else. The sacrifice will create a shield that will let no curse, no matter how terrible, or no matter how powerful the person doing the cursing, pass through.

 

All- (stunned silence)

 

**Paragraph 23**

 

James- Where were you two?

 

Remus- What?

 

James- It hasn't mentioned you and Sirius. Where were you two when we were being attacked? Or where were you for all the years since that incident happened?

 

Remus- You know the law, James. They do not allow werewolves to raise children. Even though I would have wanted someone to be with me through the long lonely years after you died, I would not have been able to.

 

Sirius- (having a bad feeling about this) Harmony said that there will be some information in this book that will cast me in a bad light. Perhaps, I was wrongfully accused of something and put into Azkaban. Maybe, Harry clears my name or rescues me from there.

 

Others- That could be.

 

**Paragraph 24**

 

All- What?

 

**Paragraph 25 third sentence**

 

Lily- Hurry, Harry. Slam it shut.

 

**End of paragraph 25**

 

**Paragraph 26**

 

Lily- Poor owl, must be very old.

 

James- But, look it has a package for Harry.

 

Others- (smile)

 

**Paragraph 27**

 

Lily- He's so considerate.

 

Others- (gag)

 

Lily- (glares at them)

 

**Paragraph 28 second sentence second comma**

 

Lily- That is my favorite kind. Princess is a snowy owl.

 

James- I know.

 

Sirius/Remus- (snicker)

 

James- Where is Princess?

 

Lily- I left her in the owlry. Where are yours?

 

James- Well, uh...

 

Lily- What?

 

James- We all sent a message to Peter just before the attack. Luckily they weren't there when we left, because in our hurry we might have forgotten them. I believe that they are smart enough to go the owlry because they will know where we are.

 

Lily- I was lucky to have found you. It was in the newspaper that they found the three of you's bodies as well as James's parents.

 

Others- What!

 

James- Who did they find? It was definitely not us.

 

Sirius- (slowly) Maybe they made a few figures that would look like us so that no one would worry over where the three of us are and it would make it easier to find us and kill us.

 

James- That makes sense.

 

**End of paragraph 28**

 

**Paragraph 29**

 

**Paragraph 30 first sentence**

 

Lily- Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. If we cannot find a way to change our fates, your father and I will buy you a gift for every year of your life. We will leave it with someone who we can trust to give it to you.

 

Remus- I will, too.

 

Sirius- Me, too.

 

**End of paragraph 30**

 

**Paragraph 31**

 

_**Title of Prophet article** _

 

_**Article first paragraph first sentence second comma** _

 

James- I remember him.

 

Remus- A nicer guy you haven't met.

 

_**End of first article paragraph** _

 

 

_**Article second paragraph** _

 

_**End of Article** _

 

Lily- Goodness they have a large family.

 

James- The prize will be very welcome. They are not well off.

 

Sirius- That's an understatement.

 

**Paragraph 32**

 

James- Pet rat? You don't suppose that is Wormtail, do you?

 

Sirius- Nah, Wormtail doesn't like the heat. Besides, why would he be in rat form?

 

Remus- Maybe he's there to protect Harry.

 

Others- (laugh at the idea, it was probably some rat that was sold at a pet shop)

 

Lily- (the icy pit was growing in her stomach, but she pushed the feelings aside thinking that she had promised to give Pettigrew the benefit of the doubt)

 

Little did she know, that that mistake might cost her and the others the head start that they had managed to achieve on the Death Eaters.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I just realized I didn't explain how Sirius and Harmony can talk to each other: It's like telepathy. Harmony is Sirius's familiar.**

 

**Part Eleven**

 

**Paragraph 33 first sentence**

 

Lily- Aww, he is thinking of his friend's family.

 

**End of paragraph 33**

 

_**Ron's letter greeting** _

 

_**Ron's letter first paragraph** _

 

_**Ron's letter second paragraph first sentence** _

 

James- Well, you should be.

 

_**End of Ron's letter second paragraph** _

 

Remus- Maybe you should have asked your Dad before you called.

 

Others- (nod)

 

_**Ron's letter third paragraph** _

 

Lily- Gross. I wouldn't blame Mrs. Weasley for not letting Ginny go in. And if I were Ginny I wouldn't want to go in anyway.

 

Marauders- Why not? That's cool!

 

_**End of Ron's letter third paragraph** _

 

Remus- What happened to his old one?

 

Others- (shrug)

 

**Paragraph 34**

 

Marauders- Cool, a flying car!

 

Sirius- I want one!

 

Lily- No it's not cool! Harry and Ron could have gotten hurt!

 

James- Spoken like a mother.

 

Sirius/Remus- (snicker)

 

Lily- (glares at all three of them)

 

_**Ron's letter fourth paragraph** _

 

James- Yeah, if the Muggles agree to work with him and take him there.

 

Lily- I doubt it. My sister never wanted to go near that place and I doubt she has changed much in the past twelve years.

 

Sirius- Maybe he can take the Knight Bus.

 

Lily- What's that?

 

Remus- It's this really cool bus that will pick up wizards that need a ride anywhere in England.

 

James- Yeah, I've ridden on it a time or two.

 

Sirius- Me, too. That's how I got to James's house after I ran away.

 

_**Ron's letter fifth paragraph** _

 

_**Ron's letter sixth paragraph** _

 

_**End of Ron's letter** _

 

_**Ron's letter P.S.** _

 

Lily- That reminds me, when I got my letter this year it told me that I was going to be Head Girl.

 

James- Really! I am going to be Head Boy!

 

Sirius- When were you going to tell us?

 

Remus- Uh, James, if they think that the three of us are dead, they will probably find someone else to be Head Boy.

 

Others- (a moment of silence)

 

Remus- (very quietly) I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up.

 

James- It's okay, Remus. You shouldn't be sorry for saying something that is the truth. We'll have to see what happens when we show everyone that we are alive. Lily, what is happening in the world outside?

 

Lily- Well, there is going to be a memorial service for you at the start of term. Everyone will be coming with their families and will be arriving several hours earlier than usual. I think since this latest attack, even the Slytherin parents feel safer bringing their own children rather than putting them on the Hogwarts Express. The memorial service is set for five o'clock in the evening. Then after the adults go home, there will be another service for just the teachers and students. They said that the feast will be delayed until the day after and the first years will be taking the Hogwarts Express the next day at 11:00.

 

James- Wow, they really changed the schedule.

 

Others- (moment of silence)

 

**Paragraph 35**

 

Sirius- (to lighten the mood)Sounds like a real winner to me.

 

Others- (laugh half-heartedly)

 

**Paragraph 36**

 

 

_**Ron's note** _

 

James- (getting back into the swing of things) I think I'm going to like Fred and George.

 

Sirius- Me too. (But why do I get the feeling that the Sneakoscope is going to be useful in the future?)

 

Remus- Why don't we read and see what it says about Fred and George later on? If they are really good pranksters, we can make them honorary members of the Marauders. (Because before this book is over, I think we may need to replace one of us.)

 

James/Sirius- Sounds like a plan.

 

Sirius- You always come up with the good plans, Remus.

 

James- Hey, I thought I was the leader, I come up with the plans.

 

As the three of them began to fight, playfully, Lily breathed a sigh of relief. At least for now, the cloud of sorrow had been lifted.

 

**Paragraph 37**

 

**Paragraph 38**

 

 

_**Hermione's letter greeting** _

 

_****Hermione's letter first paragraph** ** _

 

_**Hermione's letter second paragraph second sentence** _

 

Remus- She actually went all the way to France!

 

Sirius- That is one dedicated owl!

 

Lily/James- (smile delightedly)

 

_**End of Hermione's letter second paragraph** _

 

Lily- I thought so, too.

 

_**Hermione's letter third paragraph** _

 

James- She sounds like you, my love.

 

Lily- Hey, I can't help it that I love doing well on a school assignment, unlike some people I can name. (Then blushes when she realized that she responded to James calling her "my love")

 

Sirius- (snickers) Hey, we do well on our homework. We just don't see the point of spending hours on it when we don't have to.

 

Remus- (sensing an argument) As we continue reading...

 

_**End of Hermione's letter** _

 

Sirius- Who would be? No offense, Prongs.

 

James- (smiling) None taken.

 

**Paragraph 39**

 

Marauders- Cool!

 

Lily- You guys and your broomsticks.

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 40 first sentence first comma fifth word**

 

Remus- (shuddered) What does this author have about silver?

**End of paragraph 40**

 

James- I wonder if they make them yet.

 

Sirius- I think so. I thought I saw some in Quality Quidditch Supplies the last time I was there.

 

**Paragraph 41 first sentence**

 

James- Yeah, Quidditch.

 

Sirius- The best sport in the world.

 

Lily- I don't want Harry playing that dangerous game.

 

James- Oh, Lily, he will be fine. If Quidditch was that dangerous they wouldn't allow people to play it.

 

Lily- I suppose.

 

**End of paragraph 41**

 

James- Youngest player in a century!

 

Sirius- Wow!

 

James- He must have acquired my talent.

 

Lily- (rolls her eyes and hits the back of his head)

 

James- What was that for?

 

Remus- Moving on...

 

**Paragraph 42 second sentence**

 

All- Hagrid!

 

**End of paragraph 42**

 

Lily- Hagrid wouldn't send Harry anything dangerous... would he?

 

James- Not what he would consider dangerous.

 

All- (looked apprehensive)

 

**Paragraph 43 second sentence**

 

All- That's certainly true.

 

**End of paragraph 43**

 

Lily- And how does Harry know all this?

 

**Paragraph 44**

 

**Paragraph 45 first sentence**

 

All- A book?!

 

**End of paragraph 45**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Lily- Uh-oh is right. If my sister catches him he's toast.

 

**Paragraph 46 first sentence tenth word**

 

All- Shhhh.

 

**End of paragraph 46**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Lily- I'll tear that book to shreds!

 

James- Lily, dearest, you can't.

 

Lily- I know.

 

**Paragraph 47**

 

**Paragraph 48 first sentence**

 

All- Good thinking.

 

James- Gets it from his mother.

 

Lily- (smiles at him)

 

**End of paragraph 48**

 

 

_**Hagrid's note** _

 

Lily- A biting book will be useful? What will happen this year?

 

**Paragraph 49**

 

**Paragraph 50**

 

 

_**Hogwarts letter greeting** _

 

_**Hogwarts letter first paragraph first sentence** _

 

James- As if anyone is ever going to forget the date.

 

_**Hogwarts letter end of first paragraph** _

 

_**Hogwarts letter second paragraph first sentence** _

 

Marauders- All right, Hogsmeade.

 

Lily- How many times do you guys go there when you're not allowed?

 

Marauders-...

 

Lily- Never mind.

 

_**End of Hogwarts letter** _

 

**Paragraph 51**

 

James- Oh, no. I never thought of that.

 

Lily- They had better sign that form.

 

Sirius- He could always use the thing that we made to get there.

 

Lily- What thing?

 

James- Should we tell her?

 

Remus- Yes, we can trust her. And besides, it might be of use if we need to get out of here without people seeing us.

 

James/Sirius- Right.

 

James went to his trunk, which they had put under the bed in case someone broke in and they had to use the invisibility cloak. Inside his trunk were his most valued possessions. One was his wand, of course, another was the invisbility cloak that had earned his group the nickname "Marauders", and the last was the object that he and the others had been talking about. It looked like an ordinary spare piece of parchment, but this was the disguise.

 

James- _I solemnly swear I am up to no good_.

 

He then showed Lily the parchment which now showed Hogwarts castle in detail. Every last room, painting, and corridor in Hogwarts was clearly visible, as well as the grounds. There were no little dots on it, however.

 

James- When people are at Hogwarts, the "Marauders' Map" as we call it, shows every single person in the castle or on the grounds and where they are. This map can see through invisibility cloaks, polijuice potion, glamour charms, even animagus transformations.

 

Lily- Wow, how did you come up with it?

 

James- When the rest of us were figuring out how to become animagi, we asked Remus to find out how to do it.

 

Remus- It took me as long to figure out how to do the Map as it took them to become animagi.

 

Lily- Wow! You guys really do research.

 

Sirius- Yeah, when it is for something worthwhile.

 

**Paragraph 52**

 

**Paragraph 53 first sentence**

 

Sirius- I did that!

 

**End of paragraph 53**

 

**End of chapter**

 

Remus- That's the end of chapter one.

 

Lily- What time is it?

 

James- (looking at his watch) About six o'clock in the evening.

 

Lily- Is there any way to get something to eat?

 

Sirius- Yeah, let's go.


	12. Aunt Marge's Mistake

**Part Twelve**

 

The four of them came back from the Hogwarts kitchens loaded with many good things to eat.

 

Remus- Okay, who wants to read next.

 

Lily- I will. The next chapter is called **Chapter 2**.

 

**Paragraph 1 second sentence**

 

James- What a lazy pig.

 

Sirius- This boy is totally spoiled rotten and needs to be taken in hand.

 

Others- (nod)

 

**End of paragraph 1**

 

Lily- Five chins? Ugh..

 

James- This boy really needs to go on a diet.

 

Sirius- I just got a terrible mental picture.

 

**Paragraph 2 first sentence first comma**

 

James- You mean there's room?

 

**Paragraph 2 end of first sentence**

 

Sirius- More bad mental pictures.

 

**Paragraph 2 second sentence second comma**

 

Lily- I can't believe these people. Even Petunia, who hates my guts, at least acknowledges I'm alive. She also wishes me a happy birthday and buys me a present, even if my parents make her do it.

 

**End of paragraph 2**

 

Remus- What do you want to bet that is either me or Sirius?

 

James- Why would either of you two be in prison?

 

Remus- Well, there could be any number of reasons that Sirius was put in prison. After all we have to deal with his infamous temper. I don't know about me, but that would explain why neither of us have shown up in Harry's life.

 

James- True.

 

 

**TV announcer speaks**

 

Lily- What did you do, Sirius?

 

Sirius- I don't know. Maybe, I found out that someone betrayed the two of you and killed them and no one believed me.

 

No one knew how right he would turn out to be.

 

Sirius- Man, I must have killed someone really important to have the Ministry get the Muggles involved.

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

Sirius- Hey, I resent that! If you had been thrown into Azkaban you wouldn't be the cleanest person in the world after getting out either!

 

**Paragraph 3 first sentence**

 

James- Hey, don't blame Harry. Blame his ancestors. It's their fault.

 

Others- (snicker)

 

**End of paragraph 3**

 

Lily- (before Sirius could open his mouth) I'm sure that Harry wouldn't say that if he remembered you.

 

Sirius- You're right. Thanks, Lily.

 

Lily- You're welcome.

 

**Paragraph 4**

 

**TV announcer speaks**

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

Sirius- Excuse me! I am not a lunatic!

 

Remus- Besides, they couldn't tell you where he escaped from. After all, it is a wizard's prison.

 

**Paragraph 5 first sentence second comma**

 

Lily- Good description.

 

**End of paragraph 5**

 

Lily- Hasn't changed much.

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

**Petunia speaks**

 

**Paragraph 6**

 

**Paragraph 7**

 

James- Uh-oh. This doesn't sound good.

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 8**

 

**Paragraph 9 first sentence**

 

Lily- Hey, that's not fair.

 

James- Yeah, Dudley could not win on his own so you had to cheat for him?

 

**Paragraph 9 second sentence**

 

Lily- I'm sure that he would have rather you gave him nothing.

 

James- Harry isn't one of your dogs.

 

**End of paragraph 9**

 

James- (sarcastically) Well, I'm glad someone's getting pleasure from that story.

 

Lily- (grinds her teeth together)

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

James/Lily- Don't threaten our son!

 

**Paragraph 10**

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Sirius- That's telling him, Harry!

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Remus- Why do I get the terrible feeling that something bad is going to happen during her visit?

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

James/Lily- What?!

 

Remus- (glaring at the book) Harry is not a criminal.

 

Sirius- I have a really bad feeling about this.

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

Lily- Just what are you implying?!

 

James- If what I think he's implying is true, he'd better watch out. I'll make sure to punish him for it, if I have to come back and haunt him until the day he dies.

 

**Paragraph 11**

 

All- Ewwwwww!

 

James- That's it. Even if we do change the future, I'm going to get that guy back for this.

 

Others- Agreed.

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

Sirius- You mean the two of them would fit in the same car!

 

Others- (laugh)

 

**Dudley speaks**

 

**Petunia speaks**

 

Remus- There's a bow tie that will fit around five chins?

 

Sirius- Like "Duddy" could make himself smart in a million years.

 

James/Lily- (snicker)

 

**Paragraph 12**

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

**Paragraph 13**

 

**Paragraph 14**

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

Remus- I think I see what Harry is doing.

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Lily- Yeah, I see where he is going with this.

 

James/Sirius- It's brilliant.

 

**Paragraph 15**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

Sirius- (sarcastically) Because you're a human being? Oh, wait, no you're not.

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

Lily- There, Vernon, have a taste of your own medicine. How does it feel to be threatened?

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

Remus- That's good, Harry, stand up to the coward.

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 16**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Remus- It will work, trust me, Harry.

 

**Paragraph 17**

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

All- (cheer)

 

**Paragraph 18**

 

**Paragraph 19**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Lily- That will probably be the only thing that will make this week bearable.

 

Others- (nod grimly)

 

**Paragraph 20**

 

Remus- I don't think that you need to put all your stuff away. I don't think Marge is going to be going in your room.

 

James- You never know.

 

**Paragraph 21**

 

Lily- I'm surprised that she didn't make him stay up in his room the whole time.

 

James- I'm sure the thought crossed her mind.

 

**Petunia speaks**

 

**Paragraph 22**

 

Sirius- That's just not right. That Marge Dursley sounds a lot like my mom.

 

Marauders- (shudder)

 

Lily- What?

 

Remus- Just read.

 

Lily- Okay...

 

**Paragraph 23**

 

**Petunia speaks**

 

James- Would it kill you to say please?

 

Lily- To her, it would.

 

**Paragraph 24**

 

**Paragraph 25 second sentence third comma**

 

Remus- Must run in the family.

 

Others- (snicker)

 

**End of paragraph 25**

 

Lily- Oh, no, she's brought that menace.

 

Others- (groan)

 

**Marge speaks**

 

All- (bust out laughing)

 

**Paragraph 26**

 

**Paragraph 27**

 

Sirius- There you are. If even your relatives can't stand you, bribe them.

 

**Marge speaks**

 

**Paragraph 28**

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

**Marge speaks first sentence end of quotation marks**

 

Lily- I bet Petunia will love that. She has never liked animals.

 

**End of Marge speaks**

 

All- Good idea.

 

Sirius- If I were him, I would stay up there all the time and not come down except for meals. That's how I usually got through my holidays at my house.

 

**Paragraph 29**

 

Lily- What did I say?

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

**Marge speaks first sentence**

 

Sirius- Do these people ever talk in anything below a scream?

 

**End of Marge speaks**

 

**Paragraph 30**

 

**Marge speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Marge speaks first sentence end of quotation marks**

 

James- All he said was yes. Please, get off his back.

 

**End of Marge speaks**

 

Remus- And he would have enjoyed the experience more.

 

**Paragraph 31**

 

**Marge speaks second sentence**

 

Sirius- That lady is sounding more like my mom by the minute. If she wasn't a Muggle, her and my mom would get along great. I could never do a thing right in her eyes, either.

 

Others- (looked at him sadly)

 

**End of Marge speaks**

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

Remus- Not to be off the point, but if this institution was that good, the Dursleys would not have Harry at all. He would be kept there all the time.

 

Lily/James- Remus!

 

Remus- (blushes) Sorry.

 

**Marge speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 32**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Marge speaks second sentence**

 

Lily- I am so glad she doesn't have a child.

 

**End of Marge speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

James- Too casual, Harry.

 

**Paragraph 33**

 

**Marge speaks**

 

Sirius- I dare Petunia to do it.

 

Lily- Sirius!

 

Sirius- Think about it, Lily, Petunia writes such a letter to Professor Dumbledore...

 

All- (burst out laughing)

 

**Paragraph 34**

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

**Paragraph 35 fourth sentence first comma**

 

Lily- Our son would come out better every time. Leave Dudley some self- esteem.

 

Others- (snicker)

 

**End of paragraph 35 fourth sentence**

 

Remus- Like he would want your gifts.

 

**End of paragraph 35**

 

Lily- Why did I just get the feeling that something awful is going to happen soon?

 

Others- (agreed)

 

**Marge speaks**

 

James/Lily- Hey, that's our son, you're talking about.

 

**Paragraph 36**

 

Sirius- That's right, Harry, it will all be worth it, you'll see.

 

**Paragraph 37**

 

**Marge speaks third sentence seventh word**

 

James- You did not just call Lily a b****!

 

Lily's face had turned white and then as red as her hair.

 

Lily- Once we know we're safe from the Death Eaters, let's go to my house and bully my sister until she tells us where Vernon and his sister live. Then we will pay them a visit.

 

Others- Agreed.

 

**End of Marge speaks**

 

**Paragraph 38**

 

**Petunia speaks**

 

**Marge speaks**

 

**Paragraph 39**

 

**Paragraph 40**

 

Lily- Harry, they wouldn't expel you for using magic while defending your family.

 

James- Besides, it was an accident.

 

Sirius- I did it all the time at home and any time I got a letter, I just told them it was an accident. They believed me because of what my home life was like.

 

Remus- (raised an eyebrow) Really?

 

Sirius- No, I just charmed my way out of it, but they will not punish a wizard for accidental magic.

 

**Paragraph 41**

 

James- That's a little harsh. He had only done it one time and I'm sure it was an accident.

 

**Paragraph 42**

 

All- Good idea.

 

**Paragraph 43**

 

Lily- Keep your opinions to yourself!

 

**Paragraph 44 first sentence**

 

All- Yeah!

 

**Paragraph 44 second sentence**

 

Remus/Lily- Uh-oh.

 

Others- What?

 

Remus- 10-1 she's nastier when she's drunk.

 

**Paragraph 44 third sentence first semi-colon**

 

Lily- That's good because he doesn't have any!

 

**End of paragraph 44**

 

James- What? There hasn't been enough alcohol already?

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

**Paragraph 45**

 

All- Ewwww!

 

Lily- What a horrid mental picture.

 

**Marge speaks**

 

Remus- That doesn't sound like a little bit.

 

**Paragraph 46**

 

**Marge speaks seventh sentence**

 

Sirius- Yeah, the proper size for an elephant.

 

Others- (snicker)

 

**End of Marge speaks**

 

**Marge speaks next paragraph**

 

**Paragraph 47**

 

**Marge speaks first sentence**

 

James- You sound like you just described Ripper.

 

Lily- Besides, my son has a name. You should do well to remember it.

 

**End of Marge speaks**

 

All- What?!

 

**Paragraph 48**

 

**Marge speaks third sentence**

 

Lily- I am and was not! I'm not the one who abuses a helpless child placed in my care!

 

**End of Marge speaks**

 

James- I cannot believe her. She hasn't even met me and she feels she has the right to criticize me and my family!

 

Remus- I have a bad feeling about this. Harry won't be able to take much more. He probably the tempers of both of you.

 

James/Lily- What's that supposed to mean?!

 

**Paragraph 49**

 

All- Not good!

 

**Marge speaks**

 

**Paragraph 50**

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

James- Hey, watch it, tubby. I probably have a better job than you'll ever dream of having. I bet you don't even know what I did for a living.

 

**Marge speaks**

 

All- (glaring at the book with jaws clenched in anger)

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Lily- Harry, calm down. Remember that you still have to live with them.

 

Sirius- Don't worry, Lily, I will clear my name for whatever I did and take him away from those horrible people. ( _I don't care what I have to do_ )

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

All- That's the best idea he's come up with.

 

**Marge speaks**

 

Sirius- Okay, it's official. I've found someone who is more prejudiced than my mom. After all, she is more polite when around people she doesn't like.

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Lily- Harry, please calm down, she isn't worth getting yourself expelled.

 

**Marge speaks**

 

**Paragraph 51**

 

James- This is bad.

 

Others- (nod)

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

Remus- I've never heard of someone doing something like that before.

 

Sirius- Maybe we should try it for one of our pranks.

 

**Vernon speaks next paragraph**

 

**Paragraph 52**

 

All- Ouch!

 

**Paragraph 53**

 

James- Harry, what are you doing?

 

Sirius- What does it look like? He's running away!

 

Lily- But he has nowhere to go!

 

**Vernon speaks**

 

Remus- As if he knows how.

 

**Paragraph 54**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 55**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**End of chapter**

 

Remus- And that's the end of Chapter 2. By the way, what time is it?

 

Lily- About 830. Why?

 

James- Oh no. I completely forgot. Tonight's the night of a full moon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part Thirteen**

 

Sirius- What? It's that time of the month already? Remus, why didn't you remind us?

 

Remus- (looks ashamed) Because I got so caught up in the story that I forgot about it myself.

 

Others- (look shocked, never before has Remus forgotten a full moon)

 

Lily- What time will the moon rise?

 

Remus- In about an hour.

 

Harmony- (goes to Lily and rubs against her purring, then she goes to Sirius and looks him straight in the eye) _Teach her._

 

Sirius- _Teach her what?_

 

Harmony- _Teach her to become an animagus._

 

Sirius- _You can't do that in less than an hour._

 

Harmony- _Trust me, this will be good for all of you. It is very important._

 

Sirius- _All right. If you say so._ Lily, James and I are going to teach you how to become an animagus.

 

James- What, are you insane? It took us years to figure out how to do it.

 

Sirius- That was mostly research. Besides, Harmony said it's important. Maybe, if we help her, Lily can take the potion and become one tonight.

 

Others- (knew that when Harmony told Sirius that something was important, she was always right)

 

James- Okay.

 

The four of them went to a special cupboard that housed certain potions that the Marauders had never wanted to be found. It was safeguarded against the attacks of a werewolf. Inside was a potion that looked as clear as water and smelled and tasted the same. It was marked "Animagus Potion."

 

Lily- Are you sure this will work?

 

Sirius- Harmony is right. We can't leave you unprotected while the rest of us are out having fun. Besides, it will be fun.

 

Lily- Yeah. I hope this works.

 

Lily drank the potion down in one gulp. It felt strange as the potion slid down her throat. As it reached her stomach, the muscles there clenched for a moment and then relaxed. For a moment nothing happened. Then...

 

There was a blast of silver light shot through with gold. Then they heard the rustling of feathers, when they could see agin, they gasped at what they saw. Standing in front of them was the most beautiful pegasus that ever lived.

 

It's body was pure silver in color, and its wings were pure gold. The golden horn on its forhead looked delicate and very sharp. Its eyes were the only things that let them know that this was still Lily for they were the same emerald green in this form as they were in her human form. Then all of a sudden, the pegasus was gone and Lily stood in its place.

 

Lily- That was incredible. (She looked around and saw the others staring at her as if they had never seen her before.) What?

 

James- Lily, do you know what you were?

 

Lily- Not really. All I know was that I felt pure and powerful.

 

James- Lily, you were a pegasus. They are very powerful and the protectors of the innocents. No one has ever been known to take this animagus form.

 

Remus- You know, guys, I am always terrified before I change, but this time I have no worries. It's like that bright light washed them all away.

 

Harmony- _Sirius, that was what I was trying to tell you. You will need something like her tonight. You must be prepared to fight while outside in the Forbidden Forest._

 

Sirius- _Maybe we should stay here, tonight._

 

Harmony- _If you stay here tonight, the future will not be able to be changed. Even if you catch the traitor, Voldemort will still live and bring much suffering to all._

 

Sirius- _Okay._ Guys, Harmony has just told me that it is important that all of us are in the Forbidden Forest tonight. If we aren't, the future will remain unchanged, or it will be even worse, than it was before.

 

Others- Okay.

 

They sat down to wait until the moon rose. They had only about twenty minutes left and had decided that a few minutes before Remus would transform, the others would take their animagus forms. So nearly twenty minutes later...

James- Let's do it.

 

They quickly changed and Remus followed shortly after. They were all able to communicate with each other through the common language known to animals. And at a signal from James, they filed out of the Shrieking Shack and into the Forbidden Forest.

 

They all walked silently for awhile. They walked two by two (and no this is not a slash fanfiction. Nothing against them, but I can't write them) The cat walked in front and was followed by a very calm wolf and a dog, and behind them were the pegasus and the stag. If anyone were to see them, they would have thought what a beautiful picture they made.

 

They wandered about in no particular direction at first, as three veterans began to show their newest member the sights that could be found. They were all having such a good time, that no one noticed thatthey had entered a part of the forest that they had never seen before.

 

As the herbivores were grazing by moonlight on the plentiful grass and the wolf and dog were playing, there came a noise that at first was only heard by the pegasus. Her head came up suddenly and she turned to look the way that the sound had come from.

 

Prongs- _Freedom, what is it?_

 

Freedom- _There's an innocent in trouble._

 

Padfoot- _What?_

 

Freedom- _Come on._

 

She suddenly spread her wings and soared into the air leaving them no choice but to follow her. She circled constantly to keep from getting too far ahead. But grew more agitated as she moved nearer and nearer the source of the sound.

 

It took them all of ten minutes to reach the edge of a lighted clearing. Instinctively landing a short distance away, she waited for her friends to catch up. There was something that she didn't like about this situation.

 

When the others caught up to her, they went quickly and silently to the edge of the clearing and there they saw the cause of the trouble. There in the lighted clearing were about 20 Death Eaters. In the middle of them was a young girl, she looked to be no more than five. There were bruises all over her face and her clothes were torn. But the thing that really got Freedom's attention, was the movement of what looked to be the head Death Eater as he drew his wand.

 

She told the others what they should do. She told them to surround the clearing on all sides. They would watch her back as she went into the clearing for the child. She had anonimity, as they all did, because they were unregistered. The others weren't happy that she was the one who would go to get the child, but knew instinctively that she was the right one to do it.

 

**************************************************************************

Marcus Malfoy* laughed as he drew his wand and pointed it at the child. He would get much pleasure from torturing this Muggle child. She had been lost in the woods and since they all knew what their master felt about Muggles, no one in the group had any problem with them having a little fun.

 

Suddenly there was a bright flash of blinding white light. When it cleared, there stood a creature in front of the little girl that was so pure, all of the Death Eaters had to shield their eyes from its stare. It looked each one of them in the eyes, and then turned its gaze on Marcus. Suddenly coming to his senses, Marcus raised his wand and as he did so, the creature's golden horn began to glow.

 

Barely able to form a coherent spell, Marcus nevertheless flung it at the creature, who calmly lowered its head and the spell was absorbed into the horn. Then there was another bright flash and when it dimmed, Marcus lay dead on the floor of the forest.

 

As soon as they saw that their leader was dead, the rest of the Death Eaters ran for their lives. They knew that Lord Voldemort would want to hear the news right away. They also knew that he would not be happy about the appearance of a pegasus in the Forbidden Forest.

 

****************************************************************************

Freedom turned to the young girl. Using the communication that is possible between a pegasus and her chosen maiden, she said, **_"What's your name?"_**

 

Girl- **_Dora._**

 

Freedom- **_Well, Dora, do you want me to take you home?_**

 

Dora- **_Please. I don't live far. I could even find my own way from here, but I would feel safer with you._**

 

Freedom- **_Well, let me get my friends and we'll take you home. Are you hurt?_**

 

Dora- **_Not really._**

 

Freedom- **_Well, you can ride on my back anyway, it will be lots faster than walking._**

 

Dora could not believe her good luck as she climbed onto the beautiful creature's back. As the two of them moved into the forest, Dora noticed that four other creatures soon joined them. One was a grey wolf, who seemed to hang back and followed at a distance, another was a handsome stag who walked at the pegasus's side, the third was a large black dog who walked on her mount's other side, and the fourth was a beautiful calico cat who seemed the most normal out of all of them.

 

They soon reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest close to Bethany's house. As they stopped within sight of the house she lived in, Bethany slid down from her seat. She did not want her rescuers to leave.

 

Freedom- **_Don't worry, Dora, I have an idea. Every month on the night of the full moon, my friends and I will come to see you and have an adventure._**

 

Dora- **_Really?!_**

 

Freedom- **_I promise. We have to go now, but next month wait for us and we will arrive soon after the moon rises._**

 

Dora- **_Okay. Remember, you promised._**

 

Freedom- **_We won't forget. Good-bye._**

Dora started to run into the house, but stopped. She turned around and kissed Freedom on her muzzle. Then she went to each of her new friends in turn and did the same. She noticed that the wolf was hesitant about letting her come close. But she insisted, and he stood still as she walked to him and kissed him. Then she ran into the house. As his friends disappeared back into the forest, Sirius turned to look back at the house. There was something familiar about that little girl. Suddenly, a woman appeared briefly in the window and looked out. Sirius's heart stopped.

 

_Andy**?_

 

**AN: I know, I know, you can't just take a potion and turn into an animagus, but I needed something for Lily to do while the others were occupied with the full moon and my story insisted this was how it was supposed to be written.**

***Marcus Malfoy is Lucius's older brother (Yes, I know he doesn't have one so I made him up). He's three years older.**

 

****As you may have guessed the little girl was a very young Nymphadora. I looked it up and as of the time of this fic (late summer of '77) she was four, almost five, years old. The reason for where they are living and why she was lost in the woods and why Sirius was so surprised to see Andromeda will be explained in the next chapter.**


	14. The Knight Bus

**Part Fourteen**

 

The five of them arrived back at the Shrieking Shack just as the sun was rising. Expecting Remus's transformation to be as intense as the last one, they were surprised when this was accomplished with about as much fuss as when the others had detransformed.

 

James- Remus, what happened? You're calmer.

 

Remus- I don't know. All I know was that when I was a wolf I did not feel the gnawing hunger for blood that I usually do. Even when the little girl came towards me, I did not feel the need to attack.

 

James- Wow! Lily, your animagus form must calm everyone who comes into contact with you in that form. Well, at least those with good intentions. The look on the face of Marcus Malfoy when you appeared in front of him was unbelievable.

 

Lily- I know. I didn't even feel afraid. All I knew was that I needed to protect Dora.

 

Sirius (Softly)- It's true then.

 

James- What is?

 

Sirius- When the three of you went back into the forest, I took one last look at the house. Something about the little girl seemed familiar. That's when I saw it.

 

Others- What?!

 

Sirius- Andy's face appeared at the window for just a moment.

 

Remus- Are you sure, Sirius?

 

Sirius- Yes, I'm absolutely certain. I may not have seen her for nearly three years but I would never forget what she looks like.

 

Lily (looks confused)- Who's Andy?

 

Sirius- My cousin Andromeda. She married a Muggle-born by the name of Edward (I know they call him Ted but when I looked up Nymphadora it said her father's name was Edward so it must just be what everyone calls him). When that happened her name was blasted off of the family tree and my parents never spoke of her again. The last I saw of her was three years ago on Dora's birthday. She told me that she and her family were going into hiding because Bellatrix wanted to get rid of the "stain on our family's good name".

 

James- What was Dora doing in the Forest then?

 

Sirius- I don't know.

 

Lily- Do you think the Death Eaters knew who she was?

 

Sirius- I don't know but I don't think so. Bella is a favorite of Voldemort. Marcus might want to curry favor by bringing Dora to her if he knew who she was.

 

James- It was good that you were there to protect her, Lily. Andy is a good person.

 

Remus- That is the purpose of a Pegasus. They are there to protect the innocent. Once they bond with a maiden, that bond is there forever. You know, it's strange, I've never heard of anyone taking the animagus form of something that is immortal before.

 

James- Neither have I and we did extensive research on the subject when we wanted to become one.

 

Sirius- Enough of the serious stuff, can we get back to the book, or is everyone too tired?

 

Others- No, we're fine.

 

James- I'll read. This chapter is called **Chapter 3** **.**

 

Lily- Oh, good. That means Harry will have safe transportation wherever he is going.

 

Sirius- (under his breath) Well, safe is relative.

 

**Paragraph 1 first sentence**

 

Sirius- Just shrink it down to a manageable size.

 

Lily- He's already in enough trouble, don't make it worse!

 

**End of paragraph 1**

 

**Paragraph 2 first sentence**

 

James- Okay, calm down, Harry. Panic won't help the situation.

 

**Paragraph 2 third sentence**

 

Sirius- Okay, that does sound pretty bad.

 

James/Lily- Not helping, Sirius.

 

**End of paragraph 2**

 

James- That's a good sign. It might mean that they decided to let him off with a warning, this time. After all, it was an accident. Underage wizards have them all the time when they are stressed or upset.

 

**Paragraph 3 fifth sentence third comma**

 

Lily- Of course they would.

 

Marauders- What are friends for?

 

**End of paragraph 3**

 

James- That's true.

 

**Paragraph 4 second sentence**

 

Lily- My good sense must have rubbed off on you, James.

 

Remus/Sirius- (Burst out laughing at the look on James's face)

 

James- (glares at Remus/Sirius)

 

**End of paragraph 4**

 

**Paragraph 5 second sentence**

 

Sirius- Spoken like a true Marauder.

 

Lily- You guys have never been expelled before.

 

James- No, but we've come close, and the point is that we think that if we are already in trouble for something, we might as well do it right.

 

Lily- Idiots.

**Paragraph 5 third sentence first hyphen**

 

Lily- You have an Invisibility Cloak?

 

James- (blushes) Yeah.

 

Lily- Boy, that explains a lot of things.

 

**Paragraph 5 fourth sentence**

 

Sirius- Harry, if you haven't heard from the Ministry before now, they are letting you off. They always get hold of you right away.

 

Lily- Do you speak from experience?

 

Sirius- (looks down) Yeah, last year I did something really stupid and before I even processed what I had done, the Ministry was there.

 

Lily- What did you do?

 

Sirius- Well, I... uh... I...

 

Remus- Please, Lily drop it. He's been punished enough.

 

Lily- Okay.

 

**End of paragraph 5**

 

Lily- That would be hard to explain. Guys, we need to stop for a moment. I need to go to the castle for something.

 

Sirius- What? (gets a hard jab in his ribs from James) Oh.

 

James- I'll take you there, Lily, we don't want to take any chances, of there being Death Eaters on the grounds.

 

With that they left the Shrieking Shack.

 

Sirius- Remus, I am really sorry about that so-called "prank." I let my hatred for Snape get a hold of me and overcome my common sense.

 

Remus- You mean you have some? It's okay, Sirius, I forgave you after your trial. I could see how the approval that shown in your parents eyes hurt.

 

Sirius- Thanks.

 

Lily and James came back from the castle and they all sat down to read again.

 

Harmony climbed into Sirius's lap, as though she thought that soon he would need her calming influence.

 

**Paragraph 6**

 

**Paragraph 7**

 

**Paragraph 8**

 

Lily- Don't just stand there, Harry, find your Invisibility Cloak and get under it.

 

Marauders- That's right.

 

**Harry speaks**

 

James- Hey, Sirius, that sounds like you.

 

Sirius- Maybe. I might be checking on him to make sure he's okay.

 

**Paragraph 9**

 

All- Ouch!

**Paragraph 10**

 

**Paragraph 11**

 

Remus- Why does that thing only show up when you call it by accident?

 

Others- (shrug)

 

Lily- I don't care. It nearly killed my son.

 

**Paragraph 12**

 

**Stan speaks**

 

**Paragraph 13**

 

**Stan speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Stan speaks**

 

Lily- Oh, I don't know. Perhaps because you almost killed him?

 

James- (put an arm around her)

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Sirius- Well, if I was on the run, and that was me he saw, I would hardly stay around to be caught, would I?

 

Remus- The only people who know that you are an illegal animagus, are the people in this room and Peter.

 

Sirius- That's true. (But the people in this room aren't the people I'm worried about)

 

**Stan speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Remus- Don't tell him that, Harry, he might think you've seen the Grim and refuse to help you.

 

**Paragraph 14**

 

Lily- That would be good, if he knows who Harry is, he won't hesitate to help him out.

 

**Stan speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

James- If the Ministry of Magic wanted to find you it would.

 

Sirius- It hasn't found me.

 

Remus- Good point.

 

**Stan speaks**

 

**Harry speaks first sentence**

 

Lily- So Frank and Alice must have gotten married.

 

James- How do you know that Frank married Alice?

 

Lily- I know that they have fancied each other very much for years.

 

Sirius- How do you know?

 

Lily- Women know these things.

 

**End of Harry speaks**

 

**Stan speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Stan speaks**

 

Lily- Go for the whole thing, Harry, you sound like you're really thin.

 

**Paragraph 15**

 

**Paragraph 16**

 

Lily- Slugs, ewwww.

 

Marauders- (laugh)

 

**Stan speaks**

 

Remus- The Knight Bus sounds comfy; beds and armchairs.

 

Sirius- Just wait until it gets going, it won't seem so comfy then.

 

Lily- How do you know?

 

Sirius- I took the Knight Bus to James's when I ran away from home.

 

Lily- Oh.

 

**Paragraph 17**

 

**Stan speaks**

 

**Paragraph 18**

 

James- Hey, don't make fun of our son, it's not his fault that he doesn't know much about our world.

 

**Stan speaks**

 

**Ernie speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Remus- The same reason that they don't see owls, I suppose.

 

Lily- And why is that?

 

Remus- I don't know, I'm not a Muggle.

 

**Stan speaks**

 

Lily- That is true for some Muggles, but not for all.

 

****Ernie speaks** **

 

**Paragraph 19**

 

Remus- A good thing,too, otherwise there would be a lot of explaining to be done to the Muggle authorities and the Knight Bus might be discontinued.

 

**Paragraph 20**

 

**Stan speaks second sentence**

 

Lily- Poor woman.

 

**End of Stan speaks**

 

**Paragraph 21**

 

Remus- More than likely, the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, would be there by now and will have fixed things.

 

Others- (nod)

 

**Paragraph 22**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Remus- Sirius, you must have done something really bad.

 

Sirius- I know, but what?

 

James- I have a bad feeling that we are about to find out.

 

**Paragraph 23**

 

**Stan speaks**

 

**Paragraph 24**

 

**Stan speaks**

 

Lily- He probably would if his relatives wouldn't go ballistic!

 

Sirius- (was getting scared, what had he done?)

 

_**Article Title** _

 

_**Article first paragraph** _

 

Sirius- Of course I am, they wouldn't know about my special abilities.

 

_**Article second paragraph first sentence third comma** _

 

James- What, they made that ignorant git the Minister of Magic? No wonder Padfoot is still loose.

 

_**End of article second paragraph** _

 

_**Article third paragraph** _

 

_**Fudge speaks** _

 

Lily- That's true, everyone would think that he was mad.

 

Sirius- Fudge doesn't seem like he's changed much.

 

_**End of article** _

 

Sirius- What?! Oh, that is going too far. I would never kill anyone, unless they were Death Eaters!

 

Lily- Calm down, Sirius, we know that you didn't do it.

 

James- There is no way that you committed those murders.

 

Remus- Yeah, you must have been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

Sirius- Thanks, guys.

 

**Paragraph 25**

 

Sirius- Hey, I resent the implication!

 

James- (trying to lighten the mood) Oooh, implication, big word, Sirius. Please tell me that you are not becoming like Remus.

 

Remus- Hey!

 

Lily- (laughs at their antics)

 

**Stan speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Sirius- I wouldn't know how! Even Avada Kadavra only kills one person at a time!

 

Lily- How would you know?

 

Sirius- I came across several references when we were looking up how to become animagi.

 

Lily- Oh.

 

**Stan speaks**

 

Sirius- Well, that will tell you right there, that I didn't do it. I would never kill anyone in front of witnesses and in broad daylight. That would be stupid.

 

Remus- Hmmm. (No one is that stupid, or are they?)

 

**Ernie speaks**

 

**Paragraph 26**

 

**Stan speaks**

 

James- I think they got you mixed up with your brother, Sirius.

 

Sirius- I would think so. I would never join forces with a snake like Voldemort.

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Lily- Now, Harry, if you don't want to get yourself noticed, don't say his name when you know you are one of the few people in the world who do.

 

**Paragraph 27**

 

**Stan speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Stan speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Stan speaks**

 

**Paragraph 28**

 

All- (laugh nervously)

 

**Stan speaks**

 

Sirius- Yeah, right.

 

**Stan speaks next paragraph first sentence second comma**

 

Sirius- I know what happened!

 

Others- What?!

 

Sirius- I found out who betrayed you to Voldemort and killed them.

 

James- But, even you wouldn't do it on a street full of Muggles.

 

Sirius- You guys know what happens when I lose my temper, I don't consider the consequences and act without thinking.

 

Others- ...

 

**End of Stan speaks next paragraph**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Stan speaks third sentence**

 

All- (stunned)

 

Remus- Why did you laugh?

 

Sirius- (slowly as if grasping at straws) Maybe the wizard got away and I just realized that I killed a bunch of Muggles without getting the one I really wanted.

 

**End of Stan speaks**

 

**Ernie speaks**

 

Sirius- Ern's right. If I did indeed kill twelve Muggles I would deserve Azkaban even if it was an accident.

 

**Stan speaks**

 

**Ernie speaks**

 

**Stan speaks third sentence**

 

James- That reminds me, how did you do it, Sirius, and why?

 

Sirius- I don't know. Perhaps my being an animagus has something to do with it, and I don't know why. Maybe we'll see if we read more of the book.

 

**End of Stan speaks**

 

All- (shudder)

 

Lily- Promise me you will be careful, Sirius.

 

Sirius- I will. But hopefully this will never happen. If you never die than I won't be convicted of the murder of your betrayer.

 

Others- True.

 

**Paragraph 29**

 

**Ernie speaks**

 

All- Us, too.

 

**Paragraph 30**

 

**Stan speaks**

 

Sirius- Harry, you're making too much of this.

 

**Paragraph 31 second sentence**

 

Lily- Of course not, Harry, if they locked up every kid who did underage magic, there would be no one to go to Hogwarts.

 

Others- True.

 

**Paragraph 31 fourth sentence**

 

Sirius- Hey! Why would Hagrid be put in Azkaban?

 

James- I don't know. Do you think it might have something to do with why he was expelled?

 

Remus- Maybe. They never talk about what happened that year.

 

**End of paragraph 31**

 

All- That's right.

 

**Paragraph 32**

 

Remus- Gee, I wonder why.

 

**Paragraph 33**

 

**Stan speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Stan speaks**

 

**Paragraph 34**

 

**Paragraph 35**

 

**Paragraph 36**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 37**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 38**

 

Lily- This can't be good.

 

Harmony- (purred reassuringly)

 

James- (put an arm around her shoulders)

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

**Paragraph 39**

 

**Paragraph 40**

 

Remus- Why would Fudge be up at this hour of the morning?

 

**Paragraph 41**

 

**Stan speaks**

 

**Paragraph 42**

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

**Stan speaks**

 

Lily- That man needs to get a life.

 

Others- Agreed.

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

**Paragraph 43**

 

**Tom speaks**

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

**Paragraph 44**

 

**Stan speaks**

 

Sirius- Oh, I don't know, maybe because he didn't want you to know who he was.

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

Lily- Not very polite, is he?

 

James- He tried to be polite and they didn't get the hint.

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Stan speaks**

 

**Paragraph 45**

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

**Paragraph 46**

 

James- It will be all right, Harry, you'll see. ( _I hope_ )

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

**Paragraph 47**

 

James- I must have given it to Dumbledore before I died, so that he could give it to Harry if anything happened to me.

 

**Paragraph 48**

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

Sirius- (tightly) You started to think what?

 

Others- (look at him strangely)

 

**Paragraph 49**

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

Lily- See, Harry, there is nothing to be afraid of.

 

James- Something about this doesn't make sense.

 

Remus- I know, Harry didn't even get a warning. What's going on?

 

**Paragraph 50**

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

**Paragraph 51**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

Lily- Doubtful, if my sister couldn't stand me, I don't think she would feel any different about my son.

 

**Paragraph 52**

 

**Fudge speaks first sentence third comma**

 

Sirius- That man eats too much.

 

Remus- Says the man who ate more than all the other people in Gryffindor at the last Quidditch party.

 

Sirius- Hey, I was hungry, I just got done playing Quidditch.

 

James- So did I and I didn't eat as much as you.

 

Remus- I wouldn't talk, James, you came in a close second.

 

James- ...

 

**End of Fudge speaks**

**Harry speaks**

 

James- (shocked) He's letting you off, Harry, don't ask for punishment.

 

Lily- He's keeping himself honest, James.

 

**Paragraph 53**

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

**Paragraph 54**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Sirius- Hey, I got lots of "official warnings". Nothing ever came from them, except the one I got about a certain prank. (he added softly)

 

Lily- What prank?

 

Remus- Never mind.

 

James- There is something strange going on here. Fudge is not telling the whole truth.

 

Others- (nod)

 

**Paragraph 55**

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

Remus- Yep, there's something going wrong, all right. ( _And I have a terrible suspicion that I know what it is about_ )

 

**Paragraph 56**

 

Lily- He's right, that doesn't happen very often.

 

**Paragraph 57**

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

**Paragraph 58**

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 59**

 

Remus- I thought so. (He suddenly realized that he had spoken the words aloud.)

 

Sirius- What do you mean, Remus?

 

Remus- I mean, that I think that the reason the Minister is so worried about Harry, is because of you. Now, don't get me wrong (as Sirius went to interrupt), I don't believe a word of it, but if they believe that you're a Death Eater, then they would assume you were out of Azkaban to kill Harry.

 

Sirius- Oh. If you look at it like that, I guess I could understand why they might think that.

 

Others- (nod, and pat Sirius on the back to show their support)

 

**Fudge speaks second sentence**

 

Sirius- Not if I had anything to say about it.

 

**Fudge speaks third sentence first pause**

 

James- What do you call letting someone escape? No offense, Sirius.

 

Sirius- None taken.

 

**End of Fudge speaks**

 

**Paragraph 60**

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

**Paragraph 61**

 

James- Somehow, I don't think this idea will turn out any better than the last one.

 

Others- (nod sadly)

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 62**

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Fudge speaks**

 

**Paragraph 63**

 

**Tom speaks**

 

**Paragraph 64**

 

**Paragraph 65**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Sirius- What an owl!

 

James- That's amazing, she seems to know where Harry will be or what he will do before he does.

 

**Paragraph 66**

 

**Tom speaks**

 

**Paragraph 67**

 

**Paragraph 68**

 

Lily- That's always something to celebrate.

 

Others- (laugh and agree)

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**End of chapter**

 

James- Well, that was the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?

 

Sirius- I will!


	15. The Leaky Cauldron

**AN: Please please please, I need some comments. I don't normally beg but while kudos are nice it would be nice to know what you really think in writing.**

**Part Fifteen**

 

Sirius- Okay, this chapter is called **"Chapter 4."**

 

**Paragraph 1**

 

James/Sirius- I would just to cause trouble.

 

Lily/Remus- (shake their heads)

 

**Paragraph 2**

 

Lily- Ewww, raw liver.

 

James- I don't even like cooked liver.

 

Others- (agree)

 

**Paragraph 3**

 

Remus- The first time I went to Diagon Alley, the wall wouldn't open for me.

 

Lily- Why?

 

Remus- I don't know. I never found out. Maybe because of my werewolf problem.

 

James- (thoughtfully) I wonder if the wall would open up for Voldemort if he took it into his head to go into Diagon Alley.

 

Sirius- It lets in Death Eaters like Malfoy and Snape, doesn't it?

 

James- Good point.

 

**Paragraph 4 first sentence end of first paranthesis**

 

Remus- (gloomily) I don't have to worry about moon charts, I always know when the full moon will come around.

 

**Paragraph 4 end of first sentence**

 

Sirius- They will have a long wait then. Because I am never going back there.

 

**End of Paragraph 4**

 

Lily- Hey, that's not healthy!

 

James- Relax, Lily, Harry needs some pampering.

 

**Paragraph 5 second sentence**

 

Sirius- I love that game.

 

Remus- Sirius, you love anything that makes someone look like an idiot.

 

Sirius- True.

 

**Paragraph 5 third sentence**

 

James- That would something cool to have.

 

Lily- Yeah, it would mean that you had more time to pull pranks.

 

James/Sirius- Exactly.

 

**Paragraph 5 fourth sentence second comma**

 

James- Mine, too.

 

Sirius- Not mine. Mine is Zonko's.

 

**End of Paragraph 5**

 

**Paragraph 6**

 

James- Cool, a new broom.

 

Sirius- Too bad you aren't there, James, you could buy it for him. (Then realizing how he had just sounded) Don't worry, James, if we can't find a way to change the future, I will get the broom for Harry.

 

James- Don't worry, I know that you are as worried as the rest of us about how to change the future.

 

**Square jawed wizard speaks**

 

**Young boy speaks**

 

**Proprietor of Quality Quidditch Supplies speaks**

 

James- Wow, that really must be some broom.

 

Sirius- I wish I had one.

 

**Paragraph 7**

 

 

**Firebolt sign**

 

Lily- That will be really expensive.

 

James/Sirius- But it would be well worth it.

 

**Paragraph 8 third sentence**

 

Lily- A very good view to have. He obviously has more sense than the two of you. You would buy it without even thinking of the consequences.

 

James- Hey, I have some sense!

 

Lily- Not much, especially when it comes to Quidditch.

 

**End of Paragraph 8**

 

**Paragraph 9**

 

Lily- I didn't like that class. I dropped out after my first day.

 

Others- (look at her shocked)

 

Lily- What! I'm not allowed to dislike a class!

 

James- Of course not, darling, we're just surprised is all.

 

**Paragraph 10 second sentence**

 

Sirius- Wasn't that the book Hagrid sent Harry?

 

Lily- Yeah. I guess it will come in handy after all.

 

**End of Paragraph 10**

 

**Paragraph 11**

 

Lily- I'm relieved as well.

 

James- And I'm relieved that you're relieved.

 

Sirius- And I'm...

 

Remus- Okay, we are all relieved that everybody else is relieved that Harry is relieved, okay?

 

Sirius- Aww, Remus, you take all the fun out of it.

 

Remus- That's the point.

 

**Paragraph 12**

 

**Manager of Flourish and Blotts speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Manager of Flourish and Blotts speaks**

 

Lily- How rude!

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Manager of Flourish and Blotts speaks**

 

Lily- That poor man.

 

James- You'd think that the staff at Hogwarts would be against buying books like that.

 

**Paragraph 13**

 

Sirius- Man, those things are brutal.

 

Lily- You're telling me.

 

**Manager of Flourish and Blotts speaks sixth sentence**

 

Lily- (laughing, but trying not to) That's dreadful.

 

James- They need to get insurance on their books, I guess.

 

Others- (burst out laughing)

 

**End of Manager of Flourish and Blotts speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Manager of Flourish and Blotts speaks**

 

Sirius- Sounds like a lot of hogwash to me.

 

Others- Us, too.

 

**Manager of Flourish and Blotts speaks next paragraph**

 

Lily- Ewww.

 

Marauders- (rolling their eyes) Girls!

 

**Paragraph 14**

 

**Manager of Flourish and Blotts speaks**

 

**Paragraph 15**

 

Sirius- Don't worry, Harry, you only saw me and I wouldn't hurt you for the world, I promise.

 

**Paragraph 16**

 

**Manager of Flourish and Blotts speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 17**

 

Lily- This is ridiculous. Divination is a hard subject to understand and there is no way that my son has seen a grim. (I won't believe it)

 

Others- (nod)

 

Sirius- Don't worry, Lily, nothing will happen to him. (I won't let it)

 

Lily- Thanks, Sirius.

 

**Paragraph 18**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Sirius- No, Harry, it was me. But if it makes you feel better, think of it as a stray dog.

 

**Paragraph 19**

 

**Mirror speaks**

 

Lily- I remember the first time a mirror talked to me, it nearly scared me to death.

 

James- I know how Harry feels. My hair would never lie flat, either.

 

Remus- It still doesn't.

 

Others- (snicker)

 

**Paragraph 20 third sentence**

 

Lily- I wonder where Frank and Alice are.

 

James- You know, that boy sounds like Peter.

 

Sirius- A little bit.

 

**End of Paragraph 20**

 

**Paragraph 21**

 

**Ron and Hermione speak (I think it was both of them)**

 

**Paragraph 22**

 

James- Good, he gets to spend at least one day with them that they aren't at school.

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Paragraph 23**

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

James- It sounds like Harry is going to get a lecture.

 

Marauders- (sigh)

 

Lily- It won't be a bad one, he was defending me. He had every right to do what he did.

 

Marauders- (stare at her in shock)

**Harry speaks**

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Ron speaks second sentence**

 

Remus- That might be it, but I don't think so. Something is not right with this picture.

 

**End of Ron speaks**

 

All- Excellent!

 

**Paragraph 24**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Lily- That poor man.

 

James- He should get used to it, if he wants to work there.

 

Lily- (glares at him)

 

James- What? I'm just telling the truth.

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Lily- I like the perspective.

 

James- Is that why you take it?

 

Lily- Yeah.

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Remus- Why do I get the feeling that Ron and Hermione will be fighting a lot in this book?

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

James- That rat is sounding more and more like Peter. You don't suppose?

 

**Paragraph 25**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 26**

 

**Paragraph 27**

 

**Paragraph 28 first sentence**

 

Lily- Eww.

 

**Paragraph 28 third sentence**

 

Marauders- Cool!

 

**End of Paragraph 28**

 

Sirius- Those rats are smart.

 

Remus- What do you want to bet the witch will try to sell one to Ron?

 

**Paragraph 29**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Counter witch at the Menagerie speaks**

 

**Paragraph 30**

 

Remus- ( _Unusual behavior for rats, most would ignore it_ )

 

**Paragraph 31**

 

**Counter witch at the Menagerie speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Counter witch at the Menagerie speaks**

 

Harmony- (hisses)

 

Sirius- _What?_

 

Harmony- (turns away)

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Counter witch at the Menagerie speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Counter witch at the Menagerie speaks first sentence**

 

Remus- And yet, he has lived considerably longer than that by the sound of it. Hmmm. (he goes to his trunk and takes out a quill and a piece of parchment)

 

Sirius- What are you doing?

 

Remus- Nothing really. (he begins to write down all the things that don't add up about the rat: his age, the fact that other animals, even his own kind, find him strange, etc)

 

**End of Counter witch at the Menagerie speaks**

 

**Paragraph 32**

 

**Counter witch at the Menagerie speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Paragraph 33**

 

Harmony- (purrs loudly and sends a smug look at Sirius)

 

Sirius- _What? What aren't you telling me?_

 

Harmony- Meow!

 

Remus- (adds something to his list: _cats try to kill it, specifically_ )

 

**Counter witch at the Menagerie speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Paragraph 34**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 35**

 

James- Why would anyone want that monster?

 

Harmony- (hisses at James and swipes at him with a paw claws fully extended)

 

James- Sorry, Harmony, I didn't know you liked the cat so much.

 

Harmony- (continues to glare at him)

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

Harmony- (stops hissing and goes back to purring)

 

**Paragraph 36**

 

Remus- (writes down: _cat is tense in rat's presence, but perfectly calm when it is out of sight_ )

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Harmony- _My kitten is not a thing. Oops._

 

Sirius- _Harmony, how do you know that Crookshanks is your kitten?_

 

Harmony- _I just know._

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

James- Interesting cat. He shows himself the moment that the rat is brought into the shop. I wonder why.

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Paragraph 37**

 

**Arthur speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 38**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Remus- Sirius, there is something else going on here besides the supposed murder of the Muggles, I can feel it.

 

Sirius- But what? What else could I have done that was worse?

 

Harmony- (looked anxiously around at the others)

 

**Arthur speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Arthur speaks second sentence**

 

Sirius- Maybe, I would be if I went to Harry and tried to explain whatever I did. Maybe that is what I'm trying to do.

**End of Arthur speaks**

 

Sirius- Not if I can help it. Besides, you can feel the Dementors coming a mile away. They wouldn't be likely to catch me, unless I wasn't paying attention.

 

**Paragraph 39**

 

**Paragraph 40 first sentence**

 

Lily- I want to know what happened last year.

 

Marauders- Us, too.

 

**End of Paragraph 40**

 

Sirius- That boy is too stiff by half.

 

James- Fred and George should get him to lighten up the old-fashioned way.

 

Remus- Do you guys think about anything but pranks?

 

James/Sirius- Nope.

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Percy speaks**

 

Sirius- What do you bet he will take Fudge's place?

 

Others- There's a scary thought.

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Fred speaks**

 

**George speaks**

 

**Paragraph 41**

 

Lily- Man, he can't take a joke?

 

Others- (stare at her)

 

Lily- What?

 

James- Nothing.

 

**Molly speaks**

 

**Fred speaks**

 

James- Definitely like us. All in favor of making Fred and George Weasley honorary members of the Marauders, say aye.

 

All- Aye!

 

James- They have been voted in by unanimous vote.

 

**Molly speaks third sentence**

 

Remus- I swear that author has something about silver.

 

**End of Molly speaks**

 

**Fred speaks**

 

**Molly speaks**

 

Sirius- Why would they want to be prefects? It ruins the fun!

 

Remus- Hey! I never ruined your fun.

 

James- Yeah, but you were a part of the fun.

 

Remus- True.

 

**George speaks**

 

**Paragraph 42**

 

**Molly speaks**

 

**Percy speaks**

 

**Paragraph 43**

 

**George speaks**

 

Marauders- Awww.

 

Lily- That wouldn't have been nice.

 

James- No, but it would have been really funny.

 

**Paragraph 44**

 

**Fred speaks**

 

**Arthur speaks**

 

**Paragraph 45**

 

**Percy speaks**

 

Lily- Yeah, why? That is most unusual.

 

James- I don't have a good feeling about this.

 

Sirius- Me neither.

 

**George speaks**

 

**Fred speaks**

 

Sirius- These guys are great.

 

James- Too bad we won't have a chance to meet them.

 

Sirius- Don't worry, James, we'll find a way.

 

**Paragraph 46**

 

**Percy speaks**

 

**Arthur speaks**

 

**Paragraph 47**

 

Lily- Most redheads do.

 

James- Really?

 

Lily- Yes, of course.

 

**Molly speaks**

 

**Percy speaks**

 

James- Tattle-tale.

 

Sirius- Ron has plenty of time to pack.

 

**Molly speaks**

 

**Paragraph 48**

 

**Paragraph 49**

 

**Percy speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Percy speaks**

 

Lily- Hey, my son didn't do anything!

 

James- And neither did Ron. Quit accusing people when you have no proof.

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Percy speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 50 second sentence**

 

Lily- Leave them alone, Harry, it's not polite to eavesdrop.

 

James- But then you never learn anything interesting.

 

Lily- (glares at James)

 

 

**End of Paragraph 50**

 

**Arthur speaks**

 

**Molly speaks**

 

Remus- Oh, my, I really have a bad feeling about this.

 

Sirius- Me, too.

 

**Arthur speaks**

 

Sirius- It just gets worse and worse.

 

**Molly speaks**

 

**Arthur speaks**

 

Sirius- They don't really think I am after Harry, do they?

 

Remus- It sure sounds like it.

 

Sirius- But, I would never hurt him.

 

James- (putting his arm around Sirius) We know that, but apparently they don't.

 

**Molly speaks**

 

**Arthur speaks**

 

Remus- That's true. You know all the secret ways into the castle.

 

**Molly speaks**

 

**Paragraph 51**

 

**Arthur speaks fourth sentence**

 

Sirius- Why would I want to kill Harry, and why would I want to bring Voldemort back?

 

Remus- Something about that saying that you were reported to have said in your sleep troubles me. Now don't give me that look, Padfoot, I'm just wondering how you would know that Harry was at Hogwarts. After all, it is supposedly really hard to tell time in Azkaban.

 

**Arthur speaks fifth sentence first comma**

 

Sirius- (with tears in his eyes) Oh, yeah, I lost everything, all right, I lost the best friend I ever had.

 

**End of Arthur speaks**

 

**Paragraph 52**

 

**Molly speaks**

 

**Arthur speaks**

 

Sirius- This means that even Dumbledore believes I'm guilty.

 

James- Perhaps, there was a lot of evidence to show you were the killer and the Death Eater got away so he couldn't be questioned.

 

**Molly speaks**

 

**Arthur speaks first sentence**

 

James- (shuddering) Who is?

 

**End of Arthur speaks**

 

**Molly speaks**

 

**End of Arthur speaks**

 

**Paragraph 53**

 

**Paragraph 54**

 

**Paragraph 55**

 

 

**Fred speaks**

 

**Paragraph 56**

 

They all laughed though it was somewhat forced as they all were still taking in the information they had been given.

 

**Paragraph 57**

 

**Paragraph 58 first sentence**

 

Sirius- No, I'm not, they just think I am.

 

**Paragraph 58 third sentence fifteenth word**

 

James- And some Death Eaters.

 

Lily- You are not helping, James.

 

**End of **Paragraph 58****

 

**Paragraph 59 second sentence first semi-colon**

 

Sirius- Supposedly.

 

**End of **Paragraph 59****

 

Sirius- I probably would be terrified if I was Voldemort's right-hand man, but I am not.

 

James- You mean that he doesn't scare you at all?

 

Sirius- Well, maybe a little.

 

****Paragraph 60** **

 

****Paragraph 61** **

 

Sirius- Man, that would really suck. I'm sorry, Harry, if it would help I'd probably turn myself in, but I must have escaped for a reason.

 

Lily- Maybe, you found out that the spy you tried to kill that day on the street was at Hogwarts.

 

Sirius- But, how would I know?

 

Lily- I don't know. But that is the only thing that I can think of that would get you to escape and it would explain the mutterings in your sleep.

 

Remus- Yes, it would, and it would also explain your escape. I mean, if you knew how to escape, you could have done it long before now.

 

****Paragraph 62** **

 

Lily- Now, Harry, don't take it like that. People are just worried about you.

 

****Paragraph 63** **

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**End of chapter**

 

Lily- I'm glad Harry isn't fretting over this.

 

Remus- Me, too.

 

Sirius- That's the end of Chapter Four. Who wants to read next?

 

Remus- I will.


	16. The Dementor

**Part Sixteen**

 

Remus- This chapter is called, uh-oh...

 

Others- What?

 

Remus- It's called... " **Chapter 5**."

 

Lily- What you mean Harry is actually going to meet one of those things?

 

Harmony- (looks at Sirius, then turns to look at Lily and then gets off Sirius's lap and walks over to Lily and curls up in her lap purring)

 

**Paragraph 1**

 

Sirius- Looks like someone didn't get much sleep last night.

 

Others- (snicker)

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Marauders- (snicker)

 

Lily- Hey, it would be embarrassing.

 

**Harry speaks**

**Paragraph 2**

 

James- Why are girls so silly when it comes to things like that?

 

Remus- I wouldn't talk if I were you, James, some of the things you said when you were trying to get Lily to go out with you, were pretty mushy.

 

Others- (snicker)

 

James- (blushes)

 

**Ron speaks**

**Harry speaks**

**Paragraph 3**

**Hermione speaks**

 

Sirius- That will go over real well with Ron.

 

"You won't," snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?"

 

Harmony- (mutters)  _Who cares about "Scabbers"_?

 

Sirius- (thought he heard something from Harmony but decided it was his imagination)

 

**Paragraph 4**

**Paragraph 5**

**Arthur speaks**

 

James- The surest way to get someone to notice something that you don't want them to notice, is to act differently towards them than you usually do.

 

Remus- (nodded, that's how the other three had learned he was a werewolf)

 

**Paragraph 6**

 

James- I bet they're aurors in disguise.

 

**Arthur speaks**

 

Sirius- If I am so well-known, if I was there, wouldn't people already have noticed me? Use your common sense, people.

 

**Paragraph 7**

 

**Paragraph 8**

 

James- I like those cars.

 

Others- Us, too.

 

Lily- But, it's not fair to the people who were already in line.

 

Remus- True, but if the cars were to wait, they might be needed somewhere else and not be able to get there.

 

**Paragraph 9**

**Arthur speaks**

**Paragraph 10**

**Paragraph 11 first sentence first comma thirteenth word**

 

Sirius- I didn't know you could get onto the platform that way.

 

James- Me either. I just thought you had to run at the barrier.

 

Remus- Too bad we will never have a chance to try it.

 

Others- Yeah.

 

**End of paragraph 11**

 

**Paragraph 12**

 

**Percy speaks second sentence**

 

Remus- Yep, sounds just like James.

 

Lily- Really? Tell me more.

 

James- (turns red) Remus, read before I do it for you.

 

Remus- (laughs and continues reading)

 

**End of Percy speaks**

 

**Paragraph 13**

 

**Paragraph 14**

 

Lily- (stifled a sob)

 

James- (put his arm around her)

 

Harmony- (purred louder as if to cheer her up)

 

**Molly speaks third sentence fourth pause**

 

James- I don't like corned beef either.

 

Lily- I'll remember that for when we are married. (Realizes what she said and blushes)

 

James- (smiles smugly)

 

**End of Molly speaks**

 

**Arthur speaks**

 

Remus- He's going to warn, Harry.

 

Sirius- I just wish there was no reason for that warning, in their eyes at least.

 

**Paragraph 15**

**Arthur speaks**

**Harry speaks**

 

**Arthur speaks**

**Harry speaks**

 

Lily- Yes you could have, Harry, you could have just walked away.

 

James- But then we wouldn't know.

 

**Arthur speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Arthur speaks**

**Harry speaks**

 

Sirius- Of course I'm not worse than Voldemort.

 

Remus- Yeah, keep that in mind when you hear anything else he might have done, Harry.

 

Lily- Don't worry, Sirius, we trust you.

 

**Paragraph 16**

 

**Arthur speaks**

 

Remus- Why do I get the feeling that we won't like the but?

 

**Molly speaks**

 

**Arthur speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Arthur speaks**

 

Lily- Of course he wouldn't go looking for Sirius. He thinks he's a murderer out to get him.

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 17**

 

**Arthur speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

James- That's what Lily said.

 

Remus- I don't know about the rest of you, but something doesn't feel right here.

 

**Arthur speaks**

 

Sirius- That's not good, not good at all. He seems to know something that the rest of us do not.

 

**Molly speaks**

**Pargraph 18**

**Harry speaks**

**Ron speaks**

 

Lily- Hey! Be nice to your sister!

 

Sirius- I never was nice to the women in my family.

 

James- That's because the women in your family are evil gits.

 

Sirius- Very true.

 

**Ginny speaks**

**Paragraph 19**

**Paragraph 20**

**Paragraph 21**

 

Sirius- Hey, Remus, it's you.

 

Remus- Yeah, the full moon must have just passed. No wonder I'm tired.

 

**Ron speaks**

**Hermione speaks**

**Ron speaks**

**Hermione speaks**

 

James- I wonder why you're on the train, mate.

 

Remus- I must be teaching at Hogwarts and the only way for me to get there after the full moon would be by the Hogwarts Express.

 

Sirius- Moony, a teacher, now there's a concept.

 

**Ron speaks**

**Hermione speaks**

 

Remus- My favorite class.

 

Lily- I would have liked to teach Charms some day.

 

**Paragraph 22**

 

Lily- Yeah, right. The school has just had a run of bad luck.

 

**Ron speaks second sentence**

 

Remus- I always look that way after a full moon. After a few days, I will look as good as new.

 

**End of Ron speaks**

 

**Paragraph 23**

 

**Harry speaks**

**Ron speaks**

**Paragraph 24**

 

Lily- They are just worried about you.

 

Remus- What are friends for?

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Remus- That is bad, Sirius, top-security prisoners have Dementors outside their cells at all times.

 

Others- (shudder)

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

Sirius- Yes, but they don't know everything about me. Unless, Remus you wouldn't tell them what I am, would you?

 

Remus- Of course not. If not for the reason that you're my friend, there's the reason that I wouldn't want to admit to Dumbledore that we betrayed his trust.

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Paragraph 25**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Remus- (almost to himself) That's strange. The only people in the room are Harry, Ron, Hermione, and me. We all know that none of us are untrustworthy.

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Remus- And the Sneakoscope went off with only Ron in the room before. Interesting. (writes down if only two beings are in the room, Ron and Scabbers the rat, or we know that everyone feasible is trustworthy, the rat may be causing the Sneakoscope to go off)

 

**Hermione speaks**

**Ron speaks third sentence first pause**

 

Sirius- That would not have caused even a cheap Sneakoscope to go off.

 

**End of Ron speaks**

**Harry speaks**

**Paragraph 26 first sentence**

 

Remus- I doubt it. The day after the full moon it is nearly impossible to wake me up.

 

**End of paragraph 26**

**Ron speaks**

 

James- Thanks for reminding him that he can't go.

 

Lily- Maybe one of the teachers will sign his permission slip.

 

Sirius- Not with me on the loose. They will want to keep him close to the castle.

 

**Hermione speaks**

**Ron speaks**

 

Sirius- Me, too. Hey can we go to Hogsmeade?

 

Remus- Sorry, Sirius, but we can't go there. It would not do to just announce to the wizarding world that we are still alive. Death Eaters can go to Hogsmeade just as well as we can. We don't want to give away our hideout.

 

Sirius- True.

 

**Hermione speaks**

**Ron speaks**

 

James- Works all the time. Especially in Professor Binns's class.

 

Remus- That's because Professor Binns doesn't notice anything.

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

Sirius- See, Remus, you're famous.

 

Remus- I'd rather be famous for something else.

 

**Ron speaks**

**Paragraph 27**

**Hermione speaks**

**Harry speaks**

**Ron speaks**

 

Lily- Ron, it is obvious what he means.

 

James- He's just getting clarification because he can't believe it.

 

**Harry speaks**

**Paragraph 28**

**Ron speaks**

**Paragraph 29**

 

Marauders- That's true.

 

Lily- You only say that because you cause trouble all the time.

 

**Ron speaks**

**Hermione speaks**

**Harry speaks**

 

Sirius- Sorry, mate.

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Sirius- I wouldn't dare in the first place!

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

Sirius- She has a point. If I was this insane murderer, I wouldn't worry about witnesses.

 

**Paragraph 30**

 

All- Uh-oh.

 

**Ron speaks**

**Ron speaks next paragraph**

**Hermione speaks**

**Paragraph 31**

 

Sirius- Man, Remus, you really are a heavy sleeper.

 

Remus- Only on the day after the full moon.

 

**Paragraph 32**

 

Remus- Hmmm. (writes down cat keeps close eye on the rat at all times, even when it's not in view)

 

**Paragraph 33**

**Ron speaks**

 

Remus- Don't wake me up, I'll get all I need at the feast.

 

**Paragraph 34**

**Hermione speaks**

**Paragraph 35**

**Trolley witch speaks first sentence**

 

Lily- Which he'd better share, they will spoil his supper.

 

Sirius- Lily, it is almost six hours until supper. Besides, if he's anything like James he will be absolutely famished at the feast.

 

James- And you're not as bad, if not worse?

 

**End of Trolley witch speaks**

**Ron speaks**

**Hermione speaks**

 

Remus- Didn't the book just say that I rolled over in my sleep?

 

Lily- That was probably quite a while ago in their time.

 

Remus- Oh.

 

**Paragraph 36 first sentence first comma**

 

Remus- Hey, it's not my fault that I'm tired out.

 

**End of paragraph 36**

 

Sirius- I'll bet someone that Draco is smarter than his father.

 

Remus- How do you know who his father is?

 

Sirius- Since Freedom killed Lucius Malfoy's brother, as Voldemort's second- in-command, Lucius is the only one who would be able to have a son.

 

Others- Ewww.

 

**Paragraph 37 second sentence fourth comma**

 

Remus- Definitely Lucius's son.

 

**Paragraph 37 third sentence**

 

James- Like father, like son. They had to find someone to kiss up to after Voldemort was defeated.

 

Others- (laugh)

 

**End of paragraph 37**

 

**Draco speaks**

 

Lily- You are sooo funny.

 

James- I can't stop laughing.

 

**Paragraph 38**

 

**Draco speaks**

**Paragraph 39**

 

**Draco speaks**

 

Sirius- What did I tell you? He is slightly smarter than his father.

 

James- Only very slightly.

 

**Harry speaks first sentence**

 

Sirius- Why? He's defending his family.

 

**End of Harry speaks**

**Paragraph 40**

 

Lily- That is something you three have never learned.

 

James- Why learn? We wouldn't practice it anyway.

 

**Draco speaks**

**Paragraph 41**

**Ron speaks**

**Paragraph 42**

 

Lily- Why do I get the feeling that this attitude will come back to haunt them?

 

**Hermione speaks**

**Paragraph 43**

**Paragraph 44**

 

Remus- Man, I really must be tired.

 

James- Unfortunately, you don't have us to keep you calm anymore.

 

All- (are silent for a moment)

 

**Ron speaks**

**Paragraph 45**

**Ron speaks**

**Hermione speaks**

**Ron speaks**

 

James- I don't have a good feeling about this.

 

Lily- (shuddering) They wouldn't stop to let a Dementor on would they?

 

Others- (look worried)

 

**Paragraph 46**

**Paragraph 47**

 

Remus- This is definitely not a planned stop.

 

Others- (nod worriedly)

 

**Paragraph 48**

 

Sirius- They must be searching the train for me. I'm so sorry.

 

Lily had her hands over her mouth and was trying not to burst into tears.

 

Harmony was purring and rubbing against her as if to comfort.

 

**Ron speaks**

**Hermione speaks**

**Paragraph 49**

**Harry speaks**

 

James- That would be a better alternative than the one I can think of.

 

**Ron speaks**

**Paragraph 50**

**Ron speaks**

 

Sirius- (under his breath) Please, let it be me. Please, let it be me.

 

Lily was hiding her face in her hands.

 

**Paragraph 51**

**Neville speaks**

**Harry speaks**

 

Remus- I'm sure he appreciates the help.

 

Lily- (lifts her head to glare at him)

 

**Neville speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

**Paragraph 52**

**Hermione speaks**

 

Remus- This is getting out of hand. Someone needs to take charge.

 

**Hermione speaks**

**Ginny speaks**

**Hermione speaks**

**Ginny speaks**

**Hermione speaks**

**Ginny speaks**

**Hermione speaks**

**Harry speaks**

**Neville speaks**

**Remus speaks**

 

James- Good time to wake up, mate.

 

Sirius- Better late than never.

 

**Paragraph 53**

**Paragraph 54**

 

Sirius- It sounds like you, at least, have some idea of what might be going on, Remus.

 

Remus- I might have had to deal with Dementors before.

 

**Remus speaks**

**Paragraph 55**

 

Lily- (hid her face in her hands again)

 

James- (put his arm around her, though he looked scared, too)

 

**Paragraph 56**

 

Sirius- What a lovely description.

 

**Paragraph 57**

 

**Paragraph 58**

 

**Paragraph 59**

 

**Paragraph 60**

 

Lily- Don't just stand there, Remus, do something.

 

**Paragraph 61 first sentence**

 

James- No, it can't be.

 

Remus- What?

 

James- He's reliving the night that Lily and I died, I think he's hearing Lily's screams.

 

Lily- (bursts into tears)

 

**End of Paragraph 61**

**Hermione speaks**

**Paragraph 62**

**Harry speaks**

**Paragraph 63**

 

Sirius- Well, Remus, somehow you got the Dementors to back off.

 

Remus- Thank goodness.

 

**Paragraph 64**

 

**Paragraph 65**

 

**Ron speaks**

**Harry speaks fourth sentence**

 

Lily- Good riddance, wherever it is.

 

**End of Harry speaks**

 

Remus- Harry, unless they are reading a book like this, no one can hear what other people hear when a Dementor is around.

 

**Ron speaks**

**Harry speaks**

**Paragraph 66**

 

Sirius- Well, at least you know what to do.

 

Remus- I probably wish I could do more.

 

**Remus speaks**

**Paragraph 67**

**Harry speaks**

**Remus speaks**

 

Sirius- (shudders)

 

Harmony-  _It will be all right_.

 

Sirius-  _I hope so. I don't want to ever go there_.

 

**Paragraph 68**

 

**Remus speaks**

 

**Paragraph 69**

 

James- (looking at Remus) You could have at least said something to him.

 

Remus- It is quite obvious that your deaths have affected me very badly. Maybe, I felt I couldn't say anything to him without becoming all mushy.

 

**Hermione speaks**

**Harry speaks**

**Hermione speaks**

**Ron speaks**

 

Lily- (starts sobbing)

 

James- Why does all this bad stuff have to happen to Harry? What did he ever do?

 

**Hermione speaks second sentence**

 

Sirius- (looks at Remus) You believe that I'm guilty.

 

Remus- You have to know, Sirius, that the evidence might look pretty convincing. Besides, in that future, I never read this book.

 

Sirius- True.

 

**End of Hermione speaks**

**Neville speaks**

**Ron speaks**

 

Lily- That is how most people feel around dementors. That's why most of the people in Azkaban go crazy.

 

**Paragraph 70**

**Harry speaks**

 

James- Don't dwell on it, Harry. It will only make you depressed.

 

Lily- It's not your fault that you have terrible memories.

 

**Ron speaks**

**Paragraph 71**

 

Remus- You are not the only one in history that has collapsed from the effects of a dementor.

 

Sirius- Yeah, I'll bet Malfoy nearly peed his pants.

 

Others- (laugh)

 

**Paragraph 72**

 

**Paragraph 73**

 

**Remus speaks**

 

Remus- I must have collected myself when I was out of the room.

 

Lily- (smiles at Remus)

 

**Paragraph 74**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Lily- Men. They think that any sign of being human is a weakness.

 

Others- (look at her strangely)

 

**Paragraph 75**

 

**Hagrid speaks**

 

Lily- I really loved going across the lake. The castle looked really beautiful all lighted up.

 

Others- Yeah.

 

**Hagrid speaks third sentence**

 

James- That's all right. You'll see him at the feast.

 

Lily- Yes, go to the castle where it's warm.

 

**End of Hagrid speaks**

 

Sirius- I wonder why Harry cannot see the thestrels.

 

Remus- Probably because he was too young to understand when James and Lily were killed.

 

Sirius- (very quietly) Oh.

 

**Paragraph 76 second sentence**

 

Lily- You'll feel better after a good meal and some rest.

 

**End of paragraph 76**

 

**Paragraph 77 first sentence fourth comma**

 

Lily- They can't do that. My son won't be able to concentrate with those things around.

 

Sirius- I'm sorry.

 

**End of paragraph 77**

**Paragraph 78**

**Draco speaks**

 

James- Punch him, Harry, he deserves it.

 

Sirius- I can't believe that brat. Well, actually I can, considering he's a Malfoy.

 

Remus- Besides, he didn't actually faint, really.

 

**Paragraph 79**

**Ron speaks**

**Draco speaks**

 

Sirius- (sarcastically) I bet you weren't scared at all, were you, Malfoy? His kind of wizard makes me sick.

 

**Remus speaks**

 

James- Oh, come on, Remus, you could have let them fight it out.

 

Remus- Yes, if you wanted Harry expelled.

 

Lily- Besides, violence is never the answer.

 

Sirius- (under his breath) It is with wizards like the Malfoys.

 

**Paragraph 80**

 

James- Do those two even have brains? Does Malfoy have to do all the thinking for them?

 

Sirius- Probably. Knowing the way that their families act around people like the Malfoys and Voldemort, they know it doesn't pay to think.

 

**Paragraph 81**

**Paragraph 82**

 

Sirius- But they haven't done anything, yet.

 

Remus- Why do you think they are in trouble for something?

 

Lily- Personal experience probably. Whoever it is probably just wants to make sure Harry's okay.

 

**Paragraph 83 third sentence**

 

James- She hasn't changed a bit.

 

Others- Nope.

 

**End of paragraph 83**

 

James- Don't worry, she has that affect on everyone.

 

Lily- Not on me.

 

**McGonagall speaks**

**Paragraph 84**

 

Lily- She must be really worried if she isn't there for the Sorting.

 

**Paragraph 85**

**Paragraph 86**

 

James- Now she'll make him stay in the infirmary and Malfoy will have even more dirt on him.

 

Lily- But it would be for his own good.

 

**Paragraph 87**

 

Sirius- Exactly.

 

Lily- (rolls her eyes) Men.

 

**Harry speaks**

**Madam Pomfrey speaks**

 

Lily- What do you mean again? How many times has he been in your infirmary?

 

James- Calm down, Lily.

 

Lily- How can I calm down when my son keeps putting himself in danger?

 

**McGonagall speaks**

**Paragraph 88**

 

**Madam Pomfrey speaks**

 

James- Just because my son collapsed from the affects of a dementor, doesn't mean he's delicate!

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Madam Pomfrey speaks**

 

Remus- Sure sounds like she believes him. Sounds like she's trying to mother him like she did me.

 

Lily- (looks like she's going to cry)

****************************

 

Professor Dumbledore sat in his office in Hogwarts. For only the second time in his life, he did not know what to do. The first time had been when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened many years ago and a student had died. But this was far worse in some respect than that time. The effects of the happenings of yesterday would be far more terrible than the Chamber of Secrets.

 

He hoped that the owl he had sent to Lily Evans would be back soon. He had asked her who he should appoint as the new Head Boy as his options were now extremely limited. James Potter was the only one that he would have given the job to, but that was no longer an option.

 

He wondered what Lily's reaction had been when she read the Daily Prophet's account of what had happened at the Potter home. Once he had received word at the Order, he had come back here to try and figure out what to do next. The fact that there would be a service in the memory of three of the Marauders didn't seem adequate. The three of them were so alive and had such a bond of friendship that he had never seen before.

 

Just then his thoughts were interrupted by the owl that had just flown in the window. It was the same one that he had sent earlier that day to find Lily Evans. He called it over to him and took the parchment tied to his leg. Then his face went blank with shock, the parchment hadn't been touched. That meant that the owl couldn't find Lily. Which meant, that Lily Evans was now dead as well.

************************

 

**McGonagall speaks**

 

James- He will be fine! Just let him go to the feast.

 

Sirius- Yeah, he'll be all right after he gets some rest.

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Lily- He shouldn't care so much about what other people say or think.

 

**Madam Pomfrey speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Madam Pomfrey speaks**

 

Sirius- (winks at Remus) It's obvious that she still likes you.

 

Remus- Not in that way, you idiot.

 

**McGonagall speaks**

**Harry speaks**

**McGonagall speaks**

 

James- I think that they are taking this protection thing too far.

 

Remus- Not really, I mean, all the staff will know that as a Marauder, Sirius knew this place inside and out, so they would be extra careful even here.

 

Others- True.

 

**Paragraph 89**

 

Sirius- All right. Time for the feast. I'm hungry.

 

Remus- Sirius, you are always hungry.

 

James- (looking at his watch) It is time for lunch. Why don't we slip off to the kitchens.

 

After looking at the Marauder's Map to make sure that there were no Death Eaters about, they slipped outside and into the castle.

 

The four of them came back from the kitchens stuffed full of the delicious food that was always provided by the house elves. Remus picked up the book and began to read from the place he left off.

 

**Paragraph 90**

 

Lily- Professor Flitwick has always been my favorite teacher.

 

James- Probably because you are so good at Charms.

 

Lily- (blushes)

 

**Hermione speaks**

**Paragraph 91 first sentence**

 

Sirius- I wonder what would happen if you weren't suited to any of the houses.

 

**Paragraph 91 third sentence**

 

Remus- It's not nice to point at people.

 

Sirius- But then how would you know who the other person was talking about?

 

Remus- ...

 

**End of paragraph 91**

 

James- Probably. Gossip is practiced more often than magic at Hogwarts.

 

**Paragraph 92**

**Ron speaks**

**Paragraph 93**

**Paragraph 94 first sentence**

 

Lily- Of course he does. How else would he be able to keep up with the antics of you guys.

 

Marauders- (grin)

 

**Paragraph 94 fourth sentence first comma**

 

All- Very true.

 

**End of paragraph 94**

 

Lily- That's good. He doesn't need more stress.

 

**Dumbledore speaks**

 

Lily- I hope that Harry has inherited my common sense. If he inherited James's (if he has any, which I doubt) he won't listen to a thing Dumbledore says.

 

James- Hey! I listen!

 

Remus- But do you follow it?

 

James-... no.

 

**Paragraph 95 first sentence second comma**

 

Remus- Somehow, I don't think that search was planned.

 

James- But how would they have gotten on the train, if the conductor hadn't known to stop?

 

**End of paragraph 95**

 

Lily- He's not going to tell the students why they're here?

 

James- Most of the students will have guessed anyway.

 

**Paragraph 96**

 

All- For the record, we're not either.

 

Lily- Who would be?

 

James- (thinks for a moment) Well, I suppose that Voldemort would be happy having the dementors guarding him.

 

Others- (look at him)

 

James- What?!

 

**Dumbledore speaks second sentence**

 

Sirius- No, but apparently, they can be fooled by animagi.

 

Remus- How do you know that?

 

Sirius- That would be the only way for me to escape. If there was another way, others would have found it too.

 

**End of Dumbledore speaks**

 

James- I'm sure that will make Percy happy.

 

**Paragraph 97**

 

**Dumbledore speaks**

 

James- Two? I thought there was only one position open.

 

**Dumbledore speaks next paragraph**

 

Sirius- (gives Remus a pat on the back) Good one.

 

Remus- (smiles)

 

**Paragraph 98**

 

James- Well, not everyone can afford new robes every year!

 

**Ron speaks**

**Paragraph 99**

 

James- No way! Why would Dumbledore put a Death Eater want-to-be as a professor?

 

Lily- And it looks like he's taking his grudge against James out on my son!*

 

Sirius- That no good git!

 

**Dumbledore speaks second sentence**

 

Marauders- (laugh)

 

Lily- That's not funny!

 

**End of Dumbledore speaks**

 

Lily- Wow, Hagrid always tells me that he would love to be a professor.

 

James- That is so cool!

 

Others- (cheer)

 

**Paragraph 100**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Remus- That's true. It's just like him.

 

Others- (laugh)

 

**Paragraph 101**

 

Lily- Not good manners, but I will forgive him this once.

 

**Dumbledore speaks**

 

**Paragraph 102**

 

Sirius- Food!

 

Remus- You just got back from eating!

 

Sirius- I know but I'm still hungry!

 

Others- ...

 

**Paragraph 104 fourth sentence first semi-colon**

 

Sirius- Which I still say is not his fault.

 

**End of paragraph 104**

 

Remus- All right!

 

Lily- Thank goodness!

 

James- Too bad they can't give him back his wand and teach him more magic.

 

**Paragraph 105**

**Hermione speaks**

**Hagrid speaks**

**Paragraph 106**

 

Lily- Hagrid is a man who is not afraid to show what he feels.

 

Others-...

 

**Paragraph 107**

 

Sirius- I wonder what she would do if someone didn't know the password.

 

Remus- Probably not let them in. That way she would be able to tell whether or not the person was a Gryffindor or not.

 

Others- True.

 

**Percy speaks**

 

James- I know that Percy's superior attitude is going to get on people's nerves during this story.

 

Sirius- You mean it hasn't already?

 

**Neville speaks**

 

Remus- That will be important down the road. Him not remembering the passwords, I mean.

 

James- Why do you say that?

 

Remus- Just a feeling I have.

 

**End of chapter**

 

Lily- That's sweet.

 

Remus- That's the end of Chapter 5. Who wants to read next?

 

Lily- I will.

 

*This story was started in 2004 long before we learned about Severus and Lily’s relationship in Deathly Hallows. It took me until halfway through Half-Blood Prince to get an inkling that there was more to the story than we knew so for the most part this story reflects what we knew about the Marauders, Lily and Severus through Order of the Phoenix. That will change later but that is how it is now.


	17. Talons and Tea Leaves

**Part Seventeen**

 

Lily- Okay This chapter is called  **Chapter 6**.

 

Remus- In other words it's about Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.

 

**Paragraph 1**

 

Lily- You know I could make it so that Lucius couldn't have children either!

 

Marauders- Lily!

 

Lily- That's not what I meant!

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

**Pansy speaks second sentence**

 

Lily- The poor girl.

 

**End of Pansy speaks**

 

Lily- I take back my previous statement.

 

**Paragraph 2**

**George speaks**

 

James- I'll give you three guesses.

 

**Ron speaks**

**Paragraph 3**

**George speaks**

**Fred speaks**

 

Lily- It would serve him right if he did.

 

**George speaks**

 

**Fred speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**George speaks first sentence**

 

Lily- See, Harry, if George can brush it off, you can too.

 

James- I suppose.

 

**End of George speaks**

**Fred speaks**

 

James- All right! That'll teach him to mess with my son.

 

Remus- (Why do I get the feeling that this match won't go so well?)

 

**Paragraph 4 first sentence**

 

Sirius- Just like old times.

 

Others- (laugh)

 

**End of paragraph 4**

**Paragraph 5**

**Hermione speaks**

**Ron speaks**

 

James- Ten subjects a day?

 

Sirius- That girl is way too studious.

 

James- She won't get any sleep at all this year.

 

**Hermione speaks**

**Ron speaks**

 

Remus- There are ways.

 

James- Like what?

 

Remus- Time-turners, for example.

 

Sirius- Aren't those illegal?

 

Remus- No, you just have to have a really good reason to have one.

 

Others- Oh.

 

**Hermione speaks**

**Ron speaks**

**Hermione speaks**

**Ron speaks**

**Hermione speaks**

 

Remus- Who probably told her not to tell anyone she has one.

 

Lily- Besides, it really is none of their business how she's getting to class.

 

**Paragraph 6**

 

All- Ugh, polecats.

 

**Hagrid speaks**

 

James- You'll be great, Hagrid.

 

Others- Too right.

 

**Paragraph 7**

**Ron speaks**

**Paragraph 8**

**Ron speaks**

**Paragraph 9**

 

James- It can't be that funny, even to them.

 

Sirius- Probably laughing because it is Malfoy doing the acting.

 

**Paragraph 10 second sentence first comma**

 

James- We know, that is why we made the map, so we wouldn't get lost.

 

Sirius- Yeah, and that wasn't completed until the end of fifth year.

 

**End of paragraph 10**

**Ron speaks**

 

Remus- I don't remember that painting. Is it new?

 

Others- (shrug)

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

**Paragraph 11**

 

James- Isn't that the clumsy knight that likes to get us in trouble?

 

Sirius- I think so. What was his name?

 

Remus- Sir Cadogan.

 

James- Crazy man.

 

**Sir Cadogan speaks**

 

Lily- Not very polite, is he?

 

**Paragraph 12**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Sir Cadogan speaks**

 

Lily- There is no need to be rude. He was just trying to help!

 

**Paragraph 13 first sentence**

 

James- Serves him right, if he can't be civil to people.

 

Lily- (looks at him)

 

James- What?!

 

**End of paragraph 13**

**Harry speaks**

 

**Sir Cadogan speaks**

 

Sirius- Completely mental.

 

Remus- You're one to talk.

 

Sirius- (glares at Remus)

 

**Paragraph 14**

**Paragraph 15**

**Paragraph 16**

 

**Sir Cadogan speaks**

 

Lily- Good, that means they are getting closer.

 

**Paragraph 17**

 

Lily- I wonder if they're late.

 

James- Don't worry, I’m sure the professor will say that she saw it coming and let them off.

 

**Sir Cadogan speaks**

 

Remus- Somehow, I don't think so.

 

James- What an idiot!

 

**Ron speaks**

 

All- (laugh)

 

**Paragraph 18**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 19**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Lily- I see how you are, letting someone else go before you.

 

James- Lily, it will be fine.

 

**Paragraph 20 second sentence**

 

Lily- Hasn't changed much in twenty or so years.

 

Sirius- I doubt that having a different professor would change much about the class either.

 

**End of** **paragraph 20**

 

Remus- (shudders) One of the reasons that I decided not to take Divination was that I was scared of what the old woman would see when she crystal- gazed for me.

 

James- Remus, she's a fraud.

 

Remus- I know, but she knew my secret. What if she chose to disclose it while she was pretending to see my future?

 

Others-...

 

**Paragraph 21**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Paragraph 22**

 

Lily- She sounds like our professor.

 

**Trelawney speaks**

 

All- (snort)

 

**Paragraph 23**

 

Sirius- Show off.

 

**Trelawney speaks**

 

**Trelawney speaks next paragraph**

 

James- Just like our professor. She’s been wary of "descending into the hustle and bustle of the main school" since we played that prank on her in our third year.

 

Marauders- (snicker)

 

**Paragraph 24 third sentence**

 

Sirius- (sarcastically) No, they wanted to study potions, but all the fumes from the cauldrons made them lose their way.

 

Others- (laugh)

 

**End of paragraph 24**

 

Lily- Hermione will love that.

 

**Paragraph 25**

 

Sirius- Yet you made them buy a huge volume for your class? That doesn't make sense.

 

**Trelawney speaks first sentence second comma**

 

James- She's talking about us.

 

Others- (laugh)

 

**End of** **Trelawney speaks**

 

**Neville speaks**

 

**Trelawney speaks first sentence**

 

Lily- That's not nice. Now he will be worrying about his grandmother instead of paying attention.

 

**End of** **Trelawney speaks**

 

Remus- She's trying to turn the class against each other.

 

**Paragraph 26**

 

**Trelawney speaks**

 

Remus- I see how it is. She just tells them very vague predictions and some will believe her and some won't.

 

Sirius- I, for one, will never believe anything she says.

 

James- (was silent as he remembered a prediction that their professor had told him during the final exam in fourth year _Before you leave Hogwarts for good, there will come a day when you will not know whom to trust. On that day remember these words and go with what you feel in your heart. Your heart will never steer you wrong_.)

 

**Paragraph 27**

 

Sirius- Surprise, surprise.

 

**Trelawney speaks**

 

**Paragraph 28**

 

**Trelawney speaks**

 

**Paragraph 29**

 

Lily- Well, now she has a long time before that happens to be afraid of it.

 

James- What a fraud.

 

**Trelawney speaks**

 

Remus- Well, now he will certainly break the cup. It's called a self- fulfilling prophecy.

 

Sirius- The only ones she gets right.

 

**Paragraph 30 first sentence**

 

Remus- See?

 

**End of paragraph 30**

 

**Paragraph 31**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Lily- Probably nothing. Nobody in our family has the gift, do they, James?

 

James- No.

 

**Harry speaks**

**Trelawney speaks**

**Paragraph 32**

**Harry speaks**

 

All- (snort)

 

Remus- I knew there was a reason that I didn't take the class.

 

**Ron speaks**

**Ron speaks next paragraph**

 

James- That will be the day. Imagine a Potter working for the Ministry of Magic.

 

Others- (snort)

 

**Paragraph 33**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Lily- It's no wonder that Divination is a hard art, it's all based on a person's perception of shapes.

 

Others- (nod)

 

**Paragraph 34**

 

**Trelawney speaks**

 

All- Uh-oh.

 

**Paragraph 35**

 

**Trelawney speaks**

 

James- You think? I'm sure he has many.

 

**Hermione speaks**

**Hermione speaks next paragraph**

 

Lily- That's true. Professor Trelawney won't like having it pointed out, though.

 

**Paragraph 36**

 

**Trelawney speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Trelawney speaks**

 

James- That, or maybe he will be meeting a Death Eater sometime soon.

 

Lily- (looks worried)

 

**Paragraph 37**

**Paragraph 38**

 

**Trelawney speaks**

 

Sirius- Drama Queen.

 

**Dean speaks**

 

**Trelawney speaks**

 

Lily- (looks worried)

 

Sirius- Don't worry, that just probably means that he will be seeing me soon.

 

Lily- I hope so.

 

**Harry speaks**

**Paragraph 39**

 

Lily- Superstitious nonsense.

 

**Trelawney speaks**

 

James- Nonsense! Sirius and Remus will make sure nothing happens to him.

 

Sirius/Remus- That's right!

 

**Paragraph 40**

**Hermione speaks**

 

All- You tell them, Hermione.

 

**Paragraph 41**

 

**Trelawney speaks**

 

Lily- Hey! You shouldn't speak that way to one of your students!

 

James- I think that she and Snape would do well together.

 

Marauders- (gag)

 

**Paragraph 42**

**Seamus speaks**

 

Lily- See, it is only how you choose to view the picture.

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Trelawney speaks**

 

**Paragraph 43**

 

**Trelawney speaks**

 

Remus- There she goes with the self-fulfilling prophecies again.

 

**Paragraph 44**

 

Sirius- That woman needs to change her room.

 

**Paragraph 45 second sentence end of parenthesis**

 

James- I loved that lesson.

 

Sirius- It gave us so much information we needed to know. I just wish that they taught us about it in second year.

 

**End of** **paragraph 45**

 

**McGonagall speaks**

 

**Paragraph 46**

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

**McGonagall speaks**

 

James- Okay, that was scary.

 

Sirius- Yeah, how did she know?

 

**Paragraph 47**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**McGonagall speaks**

 

Lily- Sounds like she's doing that right now.

 

Sirius- It sounds like she doesn't like Professor Trelawney.

 

James- (sarcastically) Gee, whatever gave you that idea?

 

**Paragraph 48**

**Paragraph 49**

 

All- (laugh)

 

James- That should put them more at ease.

 

**Paragraph 50**

 

All- Self-fulfilling prophecies!

 

**Paragraph 51**

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

**Paragraph 52**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Sirius- (gives a growl that sounded like when he was in his animagus form)

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 53**

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

**Paragraph 54**

 

James- Uh-oh, here comes another fight.

 

Others- (sigh)

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Lily- Probably because he believed that stupid superstition.

 

**Hermione speaks**

**Ron speaks**

**Hermione speaks**

 

All- (laugh)

 

Lily- It sounds silly being put like that.

 

**Paragraph 55**

 

James- In other words the topic is closed as far as she is concerned.

 

**Hermione speaks**

**Ron speaks**

**Hermione speaks**

 

Lily- She has a point.

 

James- Yeah, but Ron will not let her have the last word on the subject.

 

**Ron speaks**

**Paragraph 56**

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

Remus- Hermione, if you want to keep it a secret what you are doing, you can't make comments like that.

 

**Paragraph 57**

 

**Paragraph 58**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Sirius- That's what you think.

 

James- Those two will be getting into a lot of fights this year.

 

**Paragraph 59**

 

All- Yeah. Hagrid's class.

 

**Paragraph 60 third sentence**

 

Remus- That is not good. They will try to get Hagrid in trouble.

 

**End of paragraph 60**

 

**Paragraph 61**

 

**Hagrid speaks**

 

Lily- I hope it's nothing dangerous.

 

Sirius- Knowing Hagrid, it probably is.

 

**Paragraph 61 first sentence**

 

Sirius- Ours are always enjoyable.

 

Lily- You mean that you actually go into the forest for fun!

 

James- Why not?

 

**End of paragraph 61**

 

**Hagrid speaks**

 

Lily- You'll have to tell them how to do that, Hagrid.

 

**Draco speaks**

 

James- That boy seriously needs to be pranked.

 

Sirius- (smiles evilly)

 

Lily- Normally I would disagree, but that git is messing with my son.

 

**Hagrid speaks**

**Draco speaks**

**Hagrid speaks**

 

Remus- Poor Hagrid.

 

**Paragraph 62**

**Hagrid speaks**

**Paragraph 63**

 

Sirius- We should have known that it would be something simple like that. It usually is.

 

**Draco speaks**

 

All- Shut up, Malfoy.

 

James- He's as bad as his father.

 

**Hagrid speaks**

**Draco speaks**

 

James- It would have been nice if they had done so to him.

 

**Harry speaks**

 

All- We do too.

 

**Hagrid speaks**

**Paragraph 64**

**Draco speaks**

 

Remus- No doubt. I can only imagine what he would say if he knew I was teaching there, too.

 

James- Don't worry what Malfoy thinks, Remus.

 

**Harry speaks**

**Draco speaks**

**Lavender speaks**

**Paragraph 65 second sentence**

 

Remus- Oh, those are hippogriffs.

 

Lily- I remember those. They are really beautiful.

 

**End of paragraph 65**

**Hagrid speaks**

**Hagrid speaks next paragraph**

 

Sirius- Hippogriffs are awesome.

 

**Paragraph 66**

**Hagrid speaks**

**Paragraph 67**

 

Lily- Good, at least some of them aren't too afraid of the beasts.

 

James- Of course Harry isn't. He's our son.

 

**Hagrid speaks**

**Paragraph 68**

 

Lily- Oh dear.

 

James- It would serve him right if he got hurt.

 

**Hagrid speaks**

**Hagrid speaks next paragraph**

 

**Paragraph 69**

 

Remus- Would you?

 

**Hagrid speaks**

**Harry speaks**

**Paragraph 70**

**Paragraph 71**

**Hagrid speaks**

 

James- Buckbeak?

 

Lily- I think it's cute.

 

**Paragraph 72**

**Hagrid speaks**

 

Remus- Which will make it ten times harder for Harry not to blink.

 

**Paragraph 73**

**Hagrid speaks**

**Paragraph 74**

**Paragraph 75**

**Hagrid speaks**

 

All- (hold their breath)

 

**Paragraph 76**

 

All- (breath a sigh of relief)

 

**Hagrid speaks**

 

**Paragraph 77**

 

**Paragraph 78**

 

James- It sounds like the other Slytherins are applauding, though.

 

Sirius- Yeah, who cares about those three gits?

 

**Hagrid speaks**

 

**Paragraph 79**

 

James- You think?

 

**Hagrid speaks**

 

**Paragraph 80**

 

Sirius- Just grab on around his neck.

 

**Hagrid speaks**

 

**Paragraph 81 second sentence first semi-colon**

 

Sirius- You and me both, kid.

 

**End of paragraph 81**

 

Lily- I don't think I ever want to ride one.

 

James- (looking at Sirius) Maybe we should put Snape on one.

 

Sirius- (considering it) Nah, he would never get close enough to a hippogriff to mount it.

 

James- Darn.

 

**Paragraph 82**

 

Lily- Well, at least if he hit the ground, he would be close enough not to do any damage.

 

**Hagrid speaks**

 

**Paragraph 83 third sentence**

 

James- Probably senses Neville's fear.

 

**End of paragraph 83**

 

**Paragraph 84**

 

Remus- Uh-oh. I sense trouble coming.

 

Others- (nod)

 

**Draco speaks**

 

James- What a git! Hagrid told them not to insult the hippogriffs.

 

Lily- You know Malfoy wasn't listening.

 

**Paragraph 85**

 

Remus- Uh-oh. This is going to be really bad for the hippogriff.

 

Sirius- Why?

 

Remus- It will be termed a dangerous creature and most likely executed. Especially since it's Lucius Malfoy's son that is hurt.

 

**Draco speaks**

 

Lily- Well, maybe next time you should listen to your teacher.

 

James- Besides, if you can make all that racquet you can't be hurt that bad.

 

**Hagrid speaks**

 

**Paragraph 86**

 

**Paragraph 87**

 

James- Don't blame Hagrid, it was your precious Malfoy's fault.

 

**Pansy speaks**

**Dean speaks**

 

**Paragraph 88**

 

**Pansy speaks second sentence**

 

Sirius- Sounds like Malfoy has a girlfriend.

 

James- I pity her.

 

**End of Pansy speaks**

**Hermione speaks**

 

Remus- It will take less than five minutes for Madam Pomfrey to fix that cut.

 

**Harry speaks**

**Ron speaks**

 

James- You know, I always wondered why the Malfoys are in such good standing with Lord Voldemort. I mean they always mess up the plan.

 

Lily- Well, that is a good thing.

 

**Paragraph 89**

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

Remus- Not with Dumbledore there. After all, he let a werewolf attend and teach there.

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Paragraph 90**

 

James- (sarcastically) Now why would they want to do that?

 

**Ron speaks**

**Paragraph 91**

**Harry speaks**

**Paragraph 92**

**Ron speaks**

 

Lily- Yeah, go see him. He will need the support.

 

**Hermione speaks**

**Harry speaks**

 

Sirius- Maybe I have and maybe I haven't. Who knows?

 

**Paragraph 93**

 

**Paragraph 94**

 

Lily- Now, Hagrid, they're here to help.

 

**Paragraph 95**

 

Remus- Drunk, that is not good. It will take them longer to get him to see reason.

 

**Hagrid speaks**

**Hermione speaks**

**Hagrid speaks**

 

All- Spoiled git.

 

**Ron speaks**

**Hagrid speaks**

 

All- Drama Queen.

 

**Harry speaks third sentence**

 

Lily- (looks horrified) Now why would she have to do that?

 

**End of Harry speaks**

**Hagrid speaks third sentence first pause**

 

James- Somehow I don't think that would have made a difference.

 

**End of Hagrid speaks**

**Hermione speaks**

**Harry speaks**

**Ron speaks**

 

Lily- True Gryffindors.

 

Others- Too right.

 

**Paragraph 96**

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

**Hagrid speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Sirius- Probably sobering himself up.

 

**Hermione speaks**

**Paragraph 97**

**Hagrid speaks first sentence**

Lily- Be more careful, Hagrid.

 

**End of Hagrid speaks**

 

**Paragraph 98**

 

James- Uh-oh here comes the lecture about being outside the school.

 

Other Marauders- (groan)

 

**Hagrid speaks**

 

James- First of all, he is not wandering around, he's with you. And second Sirius isn't a danger to him.

 

**Paragraph 99**

 

**End of chapter**

 

Lily- Well that is the end of Chapter Six.

 

James- I think we should get some sleep. We don't want to fall asleep in the middle of the story, do we?


	18. The Boggart In The Wardrobe

**Part Eighteen**

 

The four of them woke up about five in the morning of the second day they had spent in the Shrieking Shack. They were eager to read more of the story and energized from a good night's sleep. They made a trip to the kitchens for some breakfast and returned for another fun-filled time.

 

James- This chapter is called,  **Chapter 7**.

 

Sirius- James, what is your greatest fear?

 

James- Um... Well...

 

Remus- James, just read.

 

**Paragraph 1 first sentence**

 

Sirius- Now there is the perfect timing.

 

**End of paragraph 1**

 

James- Like a Malfoy would ever be considered heroic.

 

**Pansy speaks**

 

**Draco speaks**

 

Remus- He's trying to impress her.

 

All- Wimpy git.

 

**Snape speaks**

 

**Paragraph** **2**

 

James/Sirius- Partial git.

 

Remus- He's probably more partial to Draco because Lucius was his only friend at school.

 

Lily- What about me?

 

Remus- I meant in his House.

 

Lily- You know, if you were nicer to him he might not be as hard on our son.

 

James/Sirius- ...

 

Remus- She has a point.

 

**Paragraph 3**

 

**Draco speaks**

 

**Snape speaks**

 

Sirius- That's not fair!

 

**Paragraph 4**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Lily- Besides, he has his own potion to prepare. He doesn't have time to help you with yours when you are perfectly capable of doing it on your own.

 

**Paragraph 5**

 

**Draco speaks**

 

James- I wonder what would happen if Weasley deliberately ruined Malfoy's roots.

 

**Paragraph 6**

 

**Draco speaks**

 

James- Tattle-tale!

 

Sirius- You should have done them yourself.

 

**Paragraph 7**

 

**Snape speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Paragraph 8**

 

Lily- That isn't fair!

 

James- When has Snivellus ever been fair?

 

**Snape speaks**

 

**Paragraph 9**

 

**Draco speaks**

 

**Snape speaks**

 

James- Grow up! It has been more than fifteen years since we were in school together.

 

**Paragraph 10**

 

**Draco speaks**

 

All- Git!

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Draco speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Sirius- It would serve him right.

 

**Draco speaks third sentence**

 

James- Yeah, they're all scared of him because he's a Death Eater.

 

**End of Draco speaks**

 

Sirius- It wouldn't if I had anything to say about it!

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Draco speaks**

 

**Paragraph 11 second sentence**

 

Remus- You know he sounds a bit like Peter.

 

Lily- (remembering the dream) What do you think he is doing right now?

 

James- I don't know. I know that he has taken our "deaths" really hard.

 

Lily- (bites her lip)

 

**End of paragraph 11**

 

**Snape speaks**

 

Lily- Maybe you should get him a tutor. Or maybe be nicer to him so that he isn't so scared when he is around you.

 

**Paragraph 12**

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

James- Yeah, let Hermione help.

 

**Snape speaks first sentence**

 

Lily- That wasn't fair! She was only trying to help. It's not showing off to help someone who needs it.

 

**End of Snape speaks**

 

Sirius- That toad is toast!

 

Lily- No it isn't. Hermione will still help him.

 

**Paragraph 13**

 

**Neville speaks**

 

**Seamus speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Seamus speaks**

 

Sirius- Of course I was. The moment I realized that I'd been spotted, I left.

 

**Ron speaks**

 

All- (snicker)

 

James- I'm sure that Ron would be glad to skin something else.

 

**Paragraph 14**

 

**Draco speaks**

 

Lily- Why would he want to do that?

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 15**

 

**Draco speaks**

 

Remus- I don't like the sound of this.

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Draco speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 16**

 

**Draco speaks**

 

James- You don't think that...

 

Sirius- No, James, how could you even think that!

 

Lily- What?!

 

Remus- James thinks that the reason Harry would want to get revenge on Sirius, was because he might have had something to do with your deaths.

 

Sirius- You know that I would never do anything like that!

 

Lily- Besides, how would Malfoy know?

 

Sirius- It doesn't matter because I would never do it.

 

James- We know, Sirius, but maybe people think that you did.

 

Sirius-...

 

**Harry and Snape speak**

 

**Paragraph 17**

 

Lily- I wonder if it is still ice cold.

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Sirius- And I won't either!

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Paragraph 18**

 

**Snape speaks**

 

All- (hold their breath)

 

**Paragraph 19 second sentence**

 

Lily- They would.

 

**End of paragraph 19**

 

**Paragraph 20**

 

All- (cheer)

 

**Paragraph 21 second sentence second comma**

 

James- Does he ever not look sour?

 

**End of paragraph 21**

 

Lily- Serves him right for trying to kill a student's pet.

 

**Snape speaks**

 

James- He can't do that! She was the only one willing to help!

 

**Paragraph 22**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Sirius- I don't think that Snape would believe that in a million years!

 

**Paragraph 23**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Paragraph 24**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Paragraph 25**

 

James- Don't think about what Malfoy might or might not know, Harry. It will only give you a headache.

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Paragraph 26**

 

Remus- The time turner.

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Remus- She won't tell you. She can't. It's against the law.

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

**Paragraph 27**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

Lily- Of course he will. He has a crush on you.

 

James- How do you know?

 

Lily- A girl always knows.

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

James- In other words, discussion terminated.

 

Lily- (sarcastically) Wow, James, you can take a hint?

 

Others- (snicker)

 

**Ron speaks**

 

Remus- You will probably find out before the book is over.

 

Lily- I hope so, because I want to know for sure, too.

 

James/Sirius- Us too.

 

**Paragraph 28 first sentence**

 

Sirius- (sarcastically) Remus late for class! The world must be coming to an end!

 

Remus- (smacks Sirius)

 

Lily/James- (snicker)

 

**End of paragraph 28**

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

James- This is going to interesting.

 

**Paragraph 29**

 

Lily- Sounds like their last Professor was an idiot.

 

Others- (nod)

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

**Paragraph 30**

 

Marauders- (cheer)

 

Lily- What?

 

Marauders- (whistle innocently)

 

**Paragraph 31**

 

**Peeves speaks**

 

James- Hey, that wasn't nice.

 

Sirius- I thought that he liked us.

 

**Paragraph 32**

 

James- Way to go, Remus, take it in your stride.

 

Lily- Like you do when you are being insulted?

 

James-...

 

Others- (snicker)

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

Sirius- Like Peeves cares.

 

**Paragraph 33**

 

**Paragraph 34**

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

Marauders- (lean close as if to watch what was happening)

 

Lily- (rolls her eyes)

 

**Paragraph 35**

 

**Paragraph 36**

 

James- I like it!

 

Sirius- We will have to remember that one!

 

**Dean speaks**

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

**Paragraph 37**

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

Sirius- No fair! They get to go inside the staff room!

 

**Paragraph 38**

 

James- Then leave!

 

**Paragraph 39 second sentence**

 

Lily- He wouldn't!

 

**End of paragraph 39**

 

Remus- He would. I can't believe that he would belittle a student in the presence of another Professor.

 

**Paragraph 40**

 

Lily- We agree with you, Harry.

 

**Paragraph 41**

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

Lily- Way to go, Remus, give him back his self-confidence.

 

**Paragraph 42**

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

James- That is where the boggart is.

 

Sirius- (sarcastically) Thank you, Captain Obvious.

 

James- You're welcome.

 

**Lupin speaks next paragraph**

 

**Paragraph 43**

 

Lily- Boggarts are rather nerve-racking.

 

**Lupin speaks second sentence**

 

James- I remember that. It was the one in...

 

Lily- (hugs James)

 

**End of Lupin speaks**

 

**Lupin speaks next paragraph**

 

Lily- Hermione will know.

 

Remus- Hermione seems to know more about most things than anyone else.

 

**Paragraph 44**

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

Remus- That is a very good description.

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

James- You were always the best at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Remus.

 

Remus- I have always wanted to teach it.

 

Sirius- Well, now you have the chance.

 

**Lupin speaks next paragraph**

 

Lily- (confused) Why ask Harry?

 

Remus- I probably won't let him fight the boggart. His greatest fear would probably be one of two things. Both of them would not be good to show up in the staff room.

 

**Paragraph 45**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

Remus- Good, Harry, that is exactly right.

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

Sirius- Not frightening, but really funny.

 

**Lupin speaks next paragraph**

 

**Lupin speaks next paragraph**

 

**Class  speaks together**

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

Lily- Have courage, Neville, you can do this.

 

**Paragraph 46**

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

**Paragraph 47**

 

Sirius- I'm sure that it will be Snivellus.

 

Others- (nod)

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

**Paragraph 48**

 

Sirius- I knew it!

 

Lily- Someone should tell Professor Dumbledore how much of an effect that Professor Snape has on the students. He would be able to straighten him out.

 

James- Lily, Professor Dumbledore wasn't able to do that as Headmaster while Snivellus was at school, I doubt it would make much difference now.

 

**Paragraph 49**

 

Lily- Remus, you wouldn't.

 

James- (slaps Remus on the back) It's good to see that you still have your mischievous air about you.

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

**Neville speaks**

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

Lily- Remus!

 

Sirius- This is going to be good!

 

James- (snickers)

 

**Paragraph 50**

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

**Neville speaks**

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

**Lupin speaks next paragraph**

 

James could not keep reading because he was laughing too hard. Even Lily was rolling on the floor holding her sides. It took several minutes to calm down and several more to be able to read without breaking into giggles.

 

**Paragraph 51**

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

**Paragraph 52**

 

**Paragraph 53**

 

Lily- Oh my, he fears a dementor the most.

 

Remus- That's good, there are ways to fight them. The fact that he doesn't fear Voldemort the most gives him an advantage.

 

**Paragraph 54**

 

**Paragraph 55**

 

James- Well, maybe after today, he won't be afraid of them anymore.

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

**Paragraph 56**

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

Sirius- You prove to everyone that you can beat Snivellus, and maybe you won't be so afraid of him anymore.

 

James- After all, if you get scared just picture him in your grandmother's clothes.

 

That set them all to laughing again and it was a full ten minutes before they could read again.

 

**Paragraph 57**

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

**Paragraph 58**

 

All- (hold their breath)

 

**Paragraph 59**

 

**Neville speaks**

 

**Paragraph 60**

 

All- (cheer then burst into another wave of giggles that lasted twenty minutes)

 

**Paragraph 61**

 

**Paragraph 62**

 

**Parvati speaks**

 

**Paragraph 63**

 

All- (laugh)

 

James- That's a good way to get rid of a mummy.

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

**Paragraph 64**

 

**Paragraph 65**

 

Lily- That shriek is really terrifying.

 

**Seamus speaks**

 

**Paragraph 66**

 

Remus- Better than anything I could have come up with.

 

**Paragraph 67**

 

Lily- Ewww.

 

Others- (roll their eyes)

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

**Paragraph 68**

 

**Paragraph 69**

 

Lily- Someone's been watching too much of the Adams Family.

 

James- Huh?

 

Lily- Muggle thing.

 

**Dean speaks**

 

**Paragraph 70**

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

**Paragraph 71**

 

**Paragraph 72**

 

**Paragraph 73 second sentence**

 

Remus- How did Ron encounter an Acrumantula (sp?)? They don't live around here.

 

James- Aragog does.

 

Remus- Oh, yeah.

 

Lily- Who’s….? Wait, I don’t want to know.

 

**End of paragraph 73**

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

**Paragraph74**

 

**Paragraph 75**

 

James- You shouldn't be so laid back. Hermione might figure out that you're a werewolf.

 

Remus- I doubt she'd be able to from that. (but he sounded worried)

 

**Paragraph 76**

 

**Lupin speaks second sentence**

 

James- That was a good prank, wasn't it?

 

Lily- Not for the girls!

 

**End of Lupin speaks**

 

All- Get him, Neville.

 

**Neville speaks**

 

All- (cheer)

 

**Lupin speaks**

 

**Harry speaks**

 

**Lupin speaks first sentence**

 

Remus- And I had to make sure that you didn't think I was deliberately excluding you.

 

**End of Lupin speaks**

 

**Paragraph 77**

 

Remus- No, Harry, I would never think you weak. I just didn't want you to have to go through that again.

 

**Paragraph 78**

 

**Seamus speaks**

 

**Dean speaks**

 

**Unknown student speaks**

 

Sirius- I thought the dress was funnier.

 

James- I wonder how long that will take to travel around the school.

 

**Parvati speaks**

 

**Lavender speaks**

 

Remus- (breathes a sigh of relief) They haven't guessed.

 

**Ron speaks**

 

**Hermione speaks**

 

**End of chapter**

 

All- (laugh)

 

Lily- That really wasn't very nice.

 

James- So why are you laughing? Anyway, that is the end of the chapter. Sirius, it is your turn.


End file.
